Live a Little
by funky-punky-munky
Summary: right before Cell games (every Cell story is timed right then, huh? hmm...) and anywhos, im not pleading u 2 read this...(17: PLZ) ignore him, plz...(Cell: happy days! :)
1. uniqueness is a virtue

**A/N: this story is the same as last "Live a Little"-- i just failed to meet guidlines for the second chapter and it was deleted (I'll 'revise' it or just leave this one up only or w/e)...so sorry for any inconvienience...**

**_---------_**

FPM: alright, a quick 'before hand idea of what's going on : ' ' signs stand for Cell talking in his head whereas " " stand for when he's actually talking like outside of his head, and - - is 17, and is 18. They are in his head, like literally, kinda like Buu, but not in that funky goo stuff...

17: She doesn't own us, just her story and ideas.

18: -And she is a she, not a he, just to be sure to confirm just incase she has a typo and ends up being a guy for the day.

17: Yeah, or just thinking she's gay for the day and thinks of herself as a 'he' and yup.

Cell:...

17: Right then (-cough-) here's the story:...

---------

Cell was getting annoyed. He had been promised a battle with Son-Goku in ten days, but it seemed much too long. He was bored to an un-bearable extent that even the strongest being in the universe couldn't stand. He frowned and he stared at his feet. '_No good that'll do you..._' he thought to himself. Sighing, he looked up at the clear, cloud-contaminated sky.

/Ooh...a bunny./

'Shut up, 18!'

-Don't you dare say that to my sister you bastard!-

'...Why? Afraid she'll cry?'

/I won't cry. Not in the frickin' presence of your stench!/

'Was that a come-back or a-'

-Cell! Just shut up, leave us alone and we'll leave you alone. We don't enjoy being in your head more than you like us being in your head.-

'...Whatever...'

Their small conversation ended at that. Cell's arms were still crossed and he had been standing the same way for what seemed forever. He smiled as he remembered that frightened girl he had almost absorbed when he was in his in-complete form...

_------(flashback...)------_

_Cell walked through the town, terrorizing the occupants of the brightly-lit city bustling with what was fun turned into horror. He smirked as he threw an energy-ball through a few buildings in his path. Cell turned the corner and headed into the downtown area. He had already 'absorbed' thirty-six people._ Ah, thirty-six...What the French use to say 'many'_ he thought._

_He stopped walking when he saw a small, dark form at the end of an alleyway against the old brick wall. It had shivered and began shaking. Cell smiled as he approached the being bundled in a black-blue blanket covered in moss and dirt._

_He stopped two feet from it, and got down onto his right knee, bending his left, his left arm resting on it, right arm reaching for the blanket..._

_He pulled it off and there sat a girl possibly seventeen, huddled into a small ball, a frightened cry in her eyes. She looked at him and whimpered, whispering, "please don't kill me...i'll try to help you if you need it...no...i'm sorry..." She looked down at where the wall joined into concrete floor, ashamed at what she had said. Cell smiled._

"_Do what you want, little girl. But you are mine."_

_She looked up at him with large blue eyes. "Fine then. Kill me and do as you wish." At that she began crying in despair. Cell's smirk crinkled away and his face swirled into a worried look._ Why do I cause pain because I want to? Isn't choice what separates people from the animals? _He frowned and looked to the side._ But I'm not a human, so why do I care? Why should I care?

_Cell got up and walked away. The girl looked up without understanding what he was doing. From the corner of his eye he noted what her sharp face and fierce gaze looked like. He smiled. "I will come back, make no mistake, little girl." And with that he jumped into the air and flew off._

_------(end-flashback...)------_

-Well, that was rather unique.-

'And what do you mean by that, 17?'

/For starters, you obliviously like this girl.../

'What the Hell?!?'

/Seriously. No creep leaves someone because they start crying.../

'Have you ever heard of pity?'

/Creeps don't have pity./

'And how would you know that?'

-We've been with Doctor Gero. I think he qualifies.-

'How was Master Gero a creep?'

/He RUINED our LIVES! He took us from the street and turned us into super beings! How much more of a creep can you get?!/

'...He did that so you would live. Don't you see? It was through pity that he saved you.'

-It wasn't pity. It was a longing to find guinea pigs that wouldn't be missed.-

'...Do you realize that you have just called yourselves guinea pigs?'

/No. Doctor Gero treated us like some-/

'Do I remember correctly or did he feed you?'

/He did. But only so he could complete his stupid experiments.../

-And what would you know of it? You came from the future, you dolt. Not in our time.-

'I know things I have learned.'

-Ha. Fat chance-

'...I was able to defeat both of you, wasn't I?'

The two android-humans fell quiet in his head. _Maybe I won't be bored after all_... he thought, smiling. Cell thought of the girl again.

"Why was she scared?"

Cell shrugged at his own question and looked back at the clouds and saw the stupid rabbit the android-human number 18 had seen_. Dammit, why are they always right? Doesn't matter anywhos...And why is the sky blue and grass green?_ Cell's brow rose at his own stupid question. _Oh-My-God! I'm turning into Goku, his stupid cells in my system and all...Shit!_

-Loser-

'You shouldn't be talking, being beaten by one and all...'

-...-

'Much better. Wait. Why are you two in my head when all the other humans absorbed aren't?'

/So you do care! /

'No, I'm just bored and I can't think of anything else to talk about and the damn question is out of curiosity anyways...'

/...You so do care, and that's that./

'Shit on you.'

/I'm in your head, and if you did, poop would be in your head instead of your anus, you anus.../

'Hey, I'm a smart anus. Smarter anus than you, anyways...'

-Am I the only one turned on by the word 'anus'?-

-Wow, yeah, um, never mind...-

'Mind boggling you're related to him...'

/Brothers and sisters are usually opposite, so I'm not troubled.../

'Usually, huh? But what if, in your case, you're the same?'

/...Shut up!/

-Up Shut!-

'...How could Master Gero use such nincompoops such as you both to hold vast power in? Why, oh why?'

-...He thought my sister was hot...-

-Yeah. Remember when he tried to- -

'Well, he's only human and can't avoid temptation...wait, no! That did NOT come out right...'

-Obliviously Doctor Gero wasn't the only one who had a thing for my sister...-

'I so do NOT!!'

-Riiiight. Then why did you absorb her?-

'...Because I wanted the power she had for myself! Nothing of any feeling in that!'

/Back to the philosophy you don't have pity./

'...Shut up! I do so...'

-...Vegeta had pity. He let you absorb 18, remember? Maybe he had a thing for you, Cell. Who knows? Maybe you'll be the next best couple in the world...-

'That was out of his greed and his stupidity that he let me absorb stupid 18.'

-Don't you dare call her stupid, idiot!!-

'Who's the bigger idiot? The idiot or the idiot who got kidnapped by the idiot?'

/...That's from a stupid kid's movie...you like that crappy stuff?/

'...It's educational. I learned what erotic meant...'

/Eww...And _that's_ why boys are defined as stupid.../

-That's why it's good I'm a man, right?-

'Hahaha, right'

-No seriously 18, did you mean- -

'I love you guys....'

-...-/.../

-...Is there, uh, something _else_ you would _also_ like to share?-

'AIH! That did not some out right! I swear it! Goddammit! Shit, Shit! Gahh...'

/ One thing's certain: his temper's like Vegeta's.../

-...Something you would like to share, 18?-

/...STUPID! NO, NO, NO!/

-Oh, I forgot...you like that Krillin dude...-

/ (-blush-)/

'...What? You mean that shrimp? What an ironic scene...'

/And WHAT is WRONG with Krillin?/

'I can't say. Then you'd do that whole stupid 'teenage rebellion' thing that is seriously nerve-grating...'

/...He's a nice guy and a lot nicer than you at that, so just shut up, Cell...and what you know about liking people?/

'...I know stupid instincts...by the time I acquired Goku's cells, he had already-'

/GAIH! Never mind me asking.../

'...Why are we talking in my head?'

-I dunno maybe because you ABSORBED US, Freak!-

/...Just the same, you could let us out if you want peace.../

'No. I'm fighting in ten days, and I need the most power I can get...'

-Then those ten days are going to be a blast, huh? Right? Right?!?-

'...I guess...'

/YEAH! And in the meantime, I can brainstorm ideas for your makeover!.../

-...-'...'

/Right, then.../

18 began drawing on the inside of Cell's head multiple sketches of a new look for Cell. 17 and Cell both sighed as they watched a girl being a girl...

---------

FPM: Yeay! Right, then, along with the story.

Cell:...but that's all you wrote...

FPM:...shut up!

17: (-sigh-) everybody's got pms today....

Cell/FPM/18: o.O...

17: (-cough-) right then...


	2. obsolete means nothing

FPM: ...reviews are pretty!

Cell:...?

FPM: um, yeah...anyways...

17: I had hamburgers for lunch!

FPM/18/Cell: o.O

17: what, something wrong with that?

FPM: (-looks up 17's nose-) haha! Boogie-MAN!

17: (-covers nose, walks off, blushing...-)

Cell: well you are certainly an odd ball to-day...

FPM: there's nothing wrong with that at all, I mean, right?...and because I am vertically challenged-

Yugi: YEAY! I am TOO!

FPM: ...go fix your puzzle.

Yugi: haha! FPM, we shall use the combined forces of ourselves to become the super duo of the universe! YEAY!

FPM: -...?

FPM: like I was saying, uh, b/c I am vertically challenged, like my new friend Yugo, or whatev, from the show 'Yu-Gi-Oh' which I don't own**_...(oh, and last story i used that quote from 'Antz' and i don't own that either...)_**

Yugi: I'm a Super-YUGI! Hahahahahahahaha-

FPM: about that...SO!-like I was saying, b/c I am vertically challenged-

Yugi: YEAH!

FPM: SHUT uP!

Yugi: ...up-SHUT!

FPM: o.O...yeah, so b/c I'm short, and when I stand next to ppl, I end up looking up through their noses and it gets rather disturbing...

Cell: that _is_ rather despicable...

18: go figure

17: I'm a model!

FPM:...I can't finish anything around here...not even this conversation...

---------

---------

17: you finished it by saying you didn't, causing the computer to end it b/c everything does completely opposite of what you want it to do, right?

FPM:...but you just started abother one...(-.-)

Cell: SHAZAM! It's ended!

18:...rather abruptly at that...

---------

Cell had previously been in a rather unique conversation with the voices in his head and had brought it to a halt when 18 had determined Cell's new look would consist of pink bows and-

'I can't believe that you are so stupid as to think I would actually dress like that...'

/Something wrong with my idea?/

'What's _not_ wrong with your idea?...And besides, I won't ever use it...'

/But you're using my power to gain more strength, so that means you're a user. You can make up for that by trying on this new dress I made for you!/

'NO! And besides... why should I care about what you ninnies think I should look like?...'

-Dunno.-

/Hey! What's up, sillie-willie?!/

-...That was the strangest thing you have ever said to me...-

---------

FPM: okay, yeah, um, no one's talking in character...

Cell: who wants to? It's the weekend...

FPM: it's Monday! (-sigh-)...

17: oh, yeah, um, sure....

---------

/It works, though...there's nothing to do in this stupid head anyways.../

'My head is not stupid! It's perfect! That, FYI, is why they call me 'Perfect Cell', because I am!'

-...Maybe it's a perk!-

'Maybe you're a-'

/SO! ...anything you did today?/

---------

FPM: STILL out of character!

Cell: Well how the shit can we act without a damn sense of what to be doing?!?

FPM:...sorry. Just breathe, okay? Inhale deeply....Exhale-

Cell: I AM NOT MENTALLY STRESSED! SHUT UP!

FPM/18/17: o.O

---------

'Why the hell would you want to know? You witnessed what I have been doing all day because you are in my head, equivalent to doing everything I have been doing, which is completely nothing what I have been wanting to do-'

-Like see that girl?-

'GAH! No! ...Should I?...Wait, no...I have been trying to meditate and I haven't been able to do this for one day- there are only nine days left until my games begin and I-'

-What are the purpose of having these games, anyways?-

'...Because I am bored and power should be held above-'

/They could be training right now and might have gotten stronger than you.../

'...Doesn't matter. I won't lose...' _I can't lose..._

/And how will that be?/

'Don't question me.'

/Or what? I'm already in your head, so what worse can you do to me?/

-Remember when I said he had a thing- -

'God, I do NOT. We already went through this and I would rather we not talk about yesterday's conversation because that is totally worthless!'

/...Is the girl worthless?/

'How should I know? I don't know her enough to make that judgment...'

/Then go get to know her!/

'...Why are you trying to do this to me? Add to my frustration?'

-...Sorry, I fell asleep during your pointless conversation, now what should we do?-

Cell frowned as the dark sky's grey clouds opened, unfurling a pour of rain on Cell's head. Obviously it had been informed of what Cell's intentions were...

------

Goku had been searching, accompanied by the Dragonball Radar system Bulma had ingeniously invented, for Dragonballs, and had come across one in a lake. He stepped out of the water with one of the balls in hand, smiling.

"Great, only..." He stared up towards the sky without a clue of how many more dragonballs were still needing to be found. Pulling out his cell-phone,

------

17: you're a phone! That's totally neat!

Cell: ...?

FPM: right, then, along with the story!

------

he dialed Bulma. "Uh, hello, Bulma? ..yeah, I found it...WHAT?!? Six MORE?...Oh, well, then alright...I guess I'd better head on..." Sighing, Goku shoved his cell-phone back into his pocket. _God, this'll take longer than I thought..._ Goku slipped on his puffy, orange jacket and zipped it. He shook his head in an attempt to dry his large, black hair.

Goku shot into the air, back to Capsule Corp in the city. Then he heard crying around the corner of a building while he was over the city, and decided to investigate.

------

FPM: hahah! Goku in long, brown raincoat and funny, black glasses on with a big nose!! cute!

Cell/Goku:...

------

Flying slowly over the city, he located the origin of the weeping and landed by an alleyway. He looked around him

------

17: no words she spoke, until this fair ma-a-a-a-id's har-art was brooooke.

18:...why are you singing "she's like the swallow?"

FPM: YEAY! I LIKE that SONG! (...don't own that eithr...)

17: ...

Cell: this unique information is what I would categorize as 'obsolete'.

FPM:...BIG WORDS! YEAY!

------

and noticed a human at the end by a brick wall. Goku stepped towards the human, and noticed that the person had long, somewhat curly brown hair and possibly a thin body from not eating. He sighed and stopped near the person.

"Hello? I-"

"Huh?..." The person looked up. "...What is it you want?"

"...Oh, um, I was just wondering if you were okay?..."

The person seemed to be a girl—and would have been prettier if she had not been starved. She wiped her long, magenta sleeve to wipe the trickling tears off her bony face.

"...Sorry I'm so demented...it's just...well, anyways..."

She straitened her back and revealed a dead boy in her arms. Her tears seemed to be infinite, and she frowned at the wall to her right.

Goku nodded. "Oh...was he your brother?"

"Yes...I was supposed to watch out for him...when our parents died, that is...but that- that green monster came and snapped his neck for no reason...he was just- ...only eight and by the damn play-structure when that bastard creation came and-"

She stopped herself from continuing and looked up at Goku. He cleared his throat.

"...Do you have a home?"

"Yes, but it was destroyed along with our-...my...parents..."

"...Oh...Sorry..."

"It's not your fault..." Then her eyes widened somewhat and looked aup at him, almost petrified. "...Or is it?"

"...No. I wouldn't rouse a creature like that. Cell. Have you heard of him?...He looks a little different now, but basically the same..."

"...I have heard and seen him...almost died by him to..."

"How'd you escape?"

She sighed and looked at the ground. "I-...I don't know. That's the strange part. He came and found me...then I cried...and then he left...it's all rather confusing..."

Then an idea brewed in Goku's mind. He smiled. "Soooo...did he seem confused? Any notions at all as to why he left you?"

The girl shook her head.

"What's your name?"

"...Crystal. Yours?"

"Goku. Nice to meet you."

Crystal smiled. "And you."

Goku took her hand and helped her up to her feet, and he took the boy in his arms, walking with Crystal to the cemetery to bury her beloved brother.

---------

FPM:...did that seem a little down-played? It didn't seem too funny to me...

Cell: that's because I wrote it.

FPM: OH! Which reminds me...I own my ideas, Crystal (that's demented- I don't believe in owning ppl, but obviously that's not the case...) and the story, but DBZ is not mine, nor do I work for it and im really sorry to any english teachers that have issues about the stupid grammar problems in my story...

17: who'd want to be that kind of teacher?'

FPM:...! Con't insult ppl, Cell ...Huh...anyways, English teachers are very peculiar ones at that...

18: do you find teachers attractive?

FPM:...have you seen any 'hot' or 'things of that nature' in teachers? I mean really...Anyways, the answer is no...

17: Good. They look old.

Cell: -takes pictures from 17- ...This one of yours?

FPM: No, that's (-Bleep! -can't say name!- -).

Cell:...That man's married?!?!?

FPM:...That's a she, and yes, and might I ad that was rather rude?

Cell: Well, excuse my vulgar behavior.

FPM: o.O...anyways, beyond that, I do not believe that there is anything beyond that...

17: ...what's a prune? When I called Vegeta and purposely took the rest of his 'minutes' on his cell-phone-

Cell: I'm A phone?!?!?

17:..already said and done, abut as I was saying , after I did that, he called me a f---ing prune, and I'm rather confused...

FPM: when is there time in life to not be? okay, i really hope the rating is okay, but i wouldn't no 'cause i can't rate nothin'...

Cell: ...you don't swear much.

FPM: no, I try not. It's a bad habit-- to say them, I mean, not the other way around...oh shut up.

Cell: but I didn't say anything...

FPM: sorry. ...life good?

Cell: LIFE GOOD! (-hugs FPM-)

17: obliviously you can't miss anything to understand anything, but that's alright...any amount of confusion will hopefully be answered in chapters or these funny conversation that's called "obsolete" by Cell but in other words are very cool to me.

FPM:...the meaning of cool is 'constipated, over-weighted, over-hated, loser.' ...my little brother told me that, yup, yup...

18:...wait, so you're the girl in the story?

FPM:...do I look thin to you from not eating? You're supposed to eat a well-balanced diet, and if not go see a damned nutritionist-dude, otherwise ...no, and besides, my brother's alive, not dead, Einstein-Man. Oh, we learned about him in school, today!

Cell: yippee...

FPM: Haha, that's what I said, lol.

17: is 'lol' said as 'l-oh-l' or 'lohl'? I like 'lohl' better...

18: obviously you loll about.

17:...yeah, say it like that!

FPM: _'work that back, don't know where it's at, slow motion for may, slow motion-'_

Cell: Woh, yeah, um, right...

FPM: don't worry...I hate that song. It's boring. Sorry to any of you who like it, but anywyas I don't own it nor do I wanna (haha, beat that, teachers!)

17: ...life good?

FPM: LIFE DANDY!!

18/Cell/17: o.O...


	3. feel loved

FPM: I don't like Mondays...do you like Mondays, Cell?

Cell:...What kind of topic is that?!

FPM: ...A topic...

17: Hey, that's what I was going to say...

FPM: Hey, 17, aren't you like, uber-smart or something?

17:...

18: Yeah. He just doesn't like to show it...

17: HEY! Don't yo DARE talk about me as if I wasn't here!

FPM:...Wait. Aren't you in Cell's head?...so technically you aren't here?

17/18: ...

Cell: (-smiles-)

FPM:...Yeah, uh, so well...there's not much to talk about...OMG! WAIT! THERE SOOO IS!

18: Such as?...

FPM: Some other stupid high-schoolers attempted treason!

17/18/Cell: ...?

FPM: THEY TRIED TO FICKIN' DUMP ME IN THE GARBAGE!

17: I've had that...then my sister beat them up so badly it didn't happen until...well, for the rest of my life, but that doesn't seem to matter right now because obviously everyone is staring at me like I'm some kind of dork so Shut-Up!

Cell: ...I wasn't indicating anything...

FPM: Yeah, after-all, he's perfect!

Cell: (-smiles-)

17: Why do you pose your name as different things when you write different stories?

FPM: Hmm? Oh, I dunno...I felt like being 'G.G.' in my other story "Break Away", though that isn't really considered funny or my REAL style in writing, which is this kind of thing...yeah.

18: Alright?...

FPM: Oh! ...my dad likes Justice League (but he doesn't like the new version with everybody an all...) and so I guess I'll make a JL fic sometime later and my name will be 'B.B.'...dunno why, It's just fun to be different...

Cell: And that you are...

FPM:...I consider that a compliment!

Cell: ...Good for you...

FPM: ...you alright? You seem rather upset...

Cell: Do I LOOK upset to you? Do you think I CARE about that?

FPM:...Sorry, I was just asking a question...

Cell:...Never-mind.

FPM:...OH! Do you think this story's about Goku liking Crystal (or visa versa)? NO! Hahaha, what a funny dea...anyways, I don't think Goku would be the 'type' to commit adultery...

17:...How can you 'commit' adultery if someone only does that once? ...hmmm....

FPM: ...Einstein, just go read a book or something ot pre-occupy your mind until I get an idea about what to write here or whatever...

18: That will be quite an extensive time, FPM...

FPM: Yes, indeed.

Cell: ...Isn't that what your teacher says? English teacher dude?

FPM: ...I don't want to talk about that. I got a 'detention' like thing from him, so shut up...it was forty minutes for having gum in my mouth in his class for a time that I never had, and he didn't have any proof except for 'what he says goes' thing...God I hate that short, pudgy man...

Cell: (she does not mean to offend her teacher in any way...)

FPM: HAHAHA! That's what YOU think, Cell...

Cell: ...Would you like to end up getting another 'detention' thing if he has read this?

FPM: He wouldn't ...and even if he did, he wouldn't be able to tell because I was the only person who got a detention to day and ..Oh Crap. Uh, Oh-well, doesn't matter. He shouldn't be reading this anyways...

17: Okay. What about the story?

FPM: What about it?

18: Nothing, except for the fact you haven't started it...

17: But she did-- it has a title and ... I'll just bother myself in my head if it makes you feel better, ppls...

---------

Sighing, Cell looked up towards the sky, closing his eyes-

/Why the hell did you close your eyes when you looked up?/

'Something wrong with that?'

/YES! You were looking at a cute guy who was walking by and then looked a different way! That is totally WRONG!/

'...Wouldn't it be "wrong-er" for me to be gay?'

-He has a point, sister...-

/...Shut up./

'Besides, I hear you fancy another young man, Krillin, correct?'

/...What does this matter to you?/

'...I'll fight him first so he can die.'

/NO! don't you God-damn DARE!/

'...Did you just dare me?'

/NO! Dammit, NO!/

Cell chuckled. He gained complete delight from fretting the androids who partook in conversations in his head. Sighing, he dropped his head from looking up and observed the scenery around him. It was rather confusing to him as to why some people were walking by his tournament-ground without noticing him there. But then again, he was rather quiet... _Maybe she'll come, _he thought. _God, why do I want that? Just to see her? "Emotions so strong, it's overwhelming...Ecstasy in the air, overflowing..."God, where did THAT come from?...hmm...must be Goku's cells...or any other demented cells in my perfected body..._

/Does that make any sense to you?/

'Hmm?'

/'demented cells in a perfected body'?/

'...Shut up. These are my thought and mine alone- if I wish to talk to you, I shall, but if otherwise stay out of my conversations that traverse my mind!'

-He's right, 18. Be quiet and maybe we'll gain dirt on him...-

'...What is this "dirt" you speak of? Do you plan on running?...'

-Haha, ass-holes don't know anything...-

'...But this is my head, and so don't you dare make fun of me...'

-Why? It's grand fun!-

'...I'm not going to reply to that...'

-Is it because you can't think of anything witty enough to over-throw my awesome verbal-fights?-

'Just because you may beat me in that sport doesn't mean you can over-throw my strength and great power in fights...'

-...Can I get out of you?-

'(o.O)...What?'

-I mean, is there any chance of escaping this damned place?-

'This "place" would have to be "damned" first for it to be a "damned place"...'

/...He has a point, 17. So now he's won your "verbal-war".../

' "Verbal-war"? Is that what this is? To think you are so stupid enough as to even attempt to win-'

-Something wrong?-

'Oh, besides you?'

-...-

Cell again observed his surroundings...A few birds twittering about among themselves in the essence of air, bees flying about frantically looking for honey to create from the aid of flowers...

'No, 17, I did not mean to purposefully locate the "birds" and the "bees" on this obsolete planet...'

-...It isn't so obsolete with this "girl" you think of, is it?-

'Ah, that is right...'

/ So you confess you like her?!/

'So what of it? You won't escape and even if you did it wouldn't matter because who would believe a lie like that?'

/It would have to be a lie for it to not be true.../

'So true, so true...'

-Anyways, I'm interested. What is it you see in this human?-

'Obviously you don't have eyes if you ask a question like that...'

-She seemed rather thin, to me...-

'Starvation is one of leading problems that need to be delt with, and in her case she only needs to be fed and she'll be fine...'

-Then why don't you find food and give it to her?-

'You really expect me to think she'll swoon after I offer her food? No wonder you haven't had yourself a girlfriend...'

/Why are girlfriends called "girlfriends", I wonder.../

'...Alrighty, then...'

-Back to what I really want to talk about—okay, Cell. Any funky feelings when you saw her?-

'What the hell? I looked different then from now, so that doesn't matter and anyways shut up.'

-...oh, I'm sorry...I thought we were about to make a break-through, Cell...-

--------

Goku and Crystal had just buried Crystal's brother in the cemetery at CreekWood Hill. Something was bothering her...It was the fact that the only person who she had had left in the condemned world had past on into another realm. That was what was bothering her—not the name, that she was in a cemetery, or that there was a breeze drifting through the grounds and she hadn't had a coat.

Crystal began shivering due to the cold and sat on an old stump from a tree. A jacket landed on her head and she looked up when she took it off her face.

"...What is-"

" You seemed cold, or at least colder than me, so I thought you might want it..."

"...Oh. ....Thank you..." She slipped it on and zipped it, smiling at the warmth it brought.

"...No problem. Say, Crystal, do you need a place to stay?" Goku tapped the top of the dirt mound with the shovel and wiped his brow, and set the shovel on the ground next to it. They had found that shovel by the gate and figured they should leave it at the cemetary.

"...Thanks for doing that..."

"Hmm? Oh, no problem...Anyways, back to the question you're avoiding-" She smiled as he continued-" you can come to Capsule Corp or my home or wherever...But personally I'd think you feel more comfortable at Capsule Corp..."

"...Oh, I don't know...Should I go there or just stay on the streets?...It doesn't really matter to me, though..."

"Just go where your heart feels at home."

"Huh, a lot good that did me..."

Goku had a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?" Crystal frowned and stared at her feet.

"...I-I wasn't able to appreciate what my parents had done for me, and I guess I left...and now look what's happened...But my life's kinda like that...bad-timed."

Goku shrugged. "You have good-luck and bad-luck in life...the times are all mushed together at points to make sometimes that seem good even better."

"...What on earth do you mean?"

"Oh, well, let's say you had an excessivley horrible day. The next day, you won't expect anything good to happen, and then you might have a normal day but it will seem better because you didn't expect it to be good, or if it really is good then it will seem even better...Do you get it?"

"...That I'm not supposed to have any expectations in life?"

Goku sighed. "What I mean is that life always balances out, and if you've had a streak of pure misery, odds are, that'll change pretty quick."

"Don't jinx it." Crystal smiled and looked off into the horizon. Sighing, she looked over at Goku, who seemed rather puzzled. "Something the matter?"

"Oh...I just had a plan. ...You know how there's only a few more days untill the 'Cell Games'?-"

"What does he need those for?"

"...I'm guessing he wants to complete his mission and fight me."

"But after that, _if _he defeates you, what will his purpose in life be? Wouldn't he become depressed or feel alone without a purpose?"

"...Cell will do what he likes. Anyways, I was wondering if you were up for a job."

"...Depends on what it is."

"Oh, nothing horrible..."

"...Which is?"

"...My guess is that Cell may like you."

"What?" She stared at Goku, thinking him crazier than how she had met him. "What drove you to that insane-judgement?"

"...He has emotions. Very few, but some. See, his cells are of every single great fighter out there, including me, and maybe one of those is attraction. You know, find someone _to _love and _be_ loved by..."

" I think I should leave now..." She stood and Goku took her hand.

"Please just listen to what else I have to say and then you can accept or not and I'll let you never be troubled again by me. ...You owe it to your family."

Crystal stole her hand back from Goku. "My family's got nothing to do with this. Anyways..." she sighed. "Start talking."

****

---------

FPM: ooh...suspense. i like that...yeah, uh, so, I own my story, idea(s), and Crystal.

Cell:...what if I want to own the story?

FPM: well poo on you, Cell (-sticks tongue out-)

Cell: (-sigh-) and yet wanted is not given.

17: o.O (confused...)

FPM: well, that was a rather long story...entry...thing...

Cell: you don't seem so hyper. Why?

FPM: it's simple: fatigue. Anyways, my parents are still forcing me to clean my room...The other day a police dude came to my school and searched through everything b/c there was a complaint ppl were smoking and doin' bad stuff w/ drugs or w/e...Isn't that demented, 17?

17: huh? (-stops eating 'CRUNCHIE-MUNCHIES!!'-(which i think i just made up...))

FPM: well, I feel loved...


	4. score!

FPM: Yeah! I got a 95 out of a hundred on my essay on The Old Man and the Sea! Go me! Go me! Yeah!!! (-rolling on floor, laughing manically...-)

Cell: (o.O) Oh My God, I think the only other sane person here besides me has crossed over...

FPM: Mahaha, that's what You think...mehe, I rule the world! I love-...wait, no, I ddn't love my English teacher, but whatever! I scored!!

17: isn't 'score' like a date or something?

FPM: ...don't ruin my happy mood!

18: saying it is going to make it worse-

FPM: SHUT UP! ...crap. Now I'm pissed off again...

Cell: oh well. (-smiles-) at least you're normal...

FPM: (o.O) WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING?

CELL: (-sweatdrop-) nothing! Swear it!

FPM: ...that's bad. I took a quiz on Emode that said I was twenty-three percent normal, and now Cell says I'm normal...allrighty, I'm confused...

17: CONFOOSUS! (-eats CRUNCHIE MUNCHIES!!-)

FPM: which reminds me, I own 'CRUNCHIE MUNCHIES!!', Crystal, my story and its ideas...I don't own DBZ or its char.s or Emode ....yeah.

18: coolio. Let's get it started.

Cell: (o.O) god no...

18: (-slaps Cell on the head-) dimwit!

Cell: ...I didn't do nothin'...

17: ...wait-

Cell: I know what I say. (-smiles evily...-)

FPM: (o.O)...k.

---------

Cell sat cross-legged and looked up at the darkening sky above him. Sighing, he stretched his arms above his head-

/isn't it nerve-grating as to how when you lift your shirt that your stomach shows?/

'...what?'

/well, you stretched-/

'I know very well what I did!'

-please don't snap at my sister.-

'...? ...are you using the 'kind' approach so as to get your demented ways?'

-...What?!? You just seem rather bothered and she tends to get on your nerves a lot...-

/DO NOT!/

-sister ...DO TOO!-

/NOT!/

-TOO!-

/NOT!/...

Cell shook his head in embarrasement. What failed for him to understand as to what level of stupidity these human-androids would stoop down to...

-Cell?-

'Hm?'

-...please let us out (-big eyes...-)-

'Haha, right. Did you honestly think that would win me over?'

/you two are so funny..."win me over"...morons./

-...-'...'

/(-cough-) not that there's anything wrong with that.../

'there isn't.'

-you sound like you're gay.-

/gay with him.../

'EGAD! Heavens, NO!'

/...egad?/

'...shut up.'

-UP-SHUT!!-

'(-o.O-) right then. (-sigh-) today was such a bore...'

/well, duh! All you do is stand here...like you're marking your territory. Nincompoop, just move!/

-get active! Go verb!-it's whatcha do!-

'...'/.../

'yes. Very well then.'

Cell stood, then his knees wobbled, and he fell back down to where he was before.

-(-sweatdrop-) what was that?-

'(-yawn...-) I'm tired.'

/I thought you wer perfect./

'(-glare-) shut up.'

Cell stood yet again and found his balance. He stretched his arms up and then twisted his torso from one side to the other, finishing with a pop from his head as it circled around. Grinning at his newly-found comfort, Cell started off into the pitch-black night before him.

------

Goku had flown back to Capsule Corp., holding Crystal because she wasn't exactly skilled in flying. When he got there, Goku let her go and she put her hand to her forehead, a little sick from flying so fast. She bent and vomited, having being sick before-hand and then flying (obviously not a good combo...). Goku, worried and a little disgusted, took her hand and led her into Capsule Corp. to meet Bulma and to further develop his plan.

Bulma took her in graciously and let her bathe and freshen up in another room as she disscused matters with Goku.

"...What were you THINKING?!?! Goku, I KNOW you weren-"

"But, don't you get it? She could distract-"

"So you're using her as bait? Goku, I thought you weren't THAT shallow..."

"I'm Not! Honestly and- ...hey." He pouted and then shook it off, adding, "You haven't heard my whole plan."

A door creaked open and Crystal stepped in, fastening her brown hair into a bun. "I haven't heard it either."

"Aha!" Goku held up his index finger. "But you did agree to it."

Crystal shook her head. "I said something about 'start talking'..."

Goku walked over to her and leaned near her. "...Weren't your eyes-"

"What?...they've always been brown...Why?"

"...I thought they were blue, before..."

"I had colored contacts, but now I don't really care about my eyes. I'll just live with the boring, brown-ness that they are...Just about everyone has brown eyes. Psh, makes me feel special..." She smiled weakly and then looked around. "...This your place?" she nodded towards Bulma to emphasize who she meant. Startled at the sudden question, Bulma nodded.

"...Who are you?...So, Goku, what was-"

"Ah. Goku. That's your name. ...what a random one..." Crystal nodded to herself and made a mental note.

Goku smiled. "Oh? And yours is?"

"...Didn't I already tall you?"

"I already told you...But don't worry-- I guess we both forgot. Names really aren't that important anymore..."

"Oh, they are..." Crystal looked away. "Cell is..."

Bulma nodded. "Back to him, what is your so called 'plan', Goku?"

Crystal and Bulma looked at him eagerly for an answer. Goku smiled. "We get Cell to like Crystal and then he won't want to destroy earth!"

"WHAT?!?!" Bulma screamed at him. "I THOUGHT YOU HAD SOMETHING ACTUALLY SMART TO SAY FOR ONCE, GOKU!!" She sighed. "...Oh, well. You can still stay here, Crystal, until you need to go ho-"

"She doesn't have a home." Goku interrupted, suddenly stern. Bulma gave a questioning look at Goku, and then Crystal. Crystal nodded.

"...Oh. Well, then you can just stay here. It's fine by me..."

Crystal smiled and nodded. "Thanks. that would be nice..."

--------

FPM: Mahaha! another chap up and done!! go me! TWO SCORES FOR ME!...

Cell: ...nevermind about being normal...

FPM: I AM MYSELF AS YOU ARE EVERYONE ELSE!

Cell: ...oh, I get it. huh. that's depressing...

17: FPM owns her ideas, story, Crystal, CRUNCHIE MUNCHIES...doesn't own DBZ or its characters...

FPM: I've already done that. ...oh well, at least the point has gotten across. Yeah (-smiles-) THREE SCORES FOR FPM!!!

Cell/18/17: (-o.O-)...


	5. because 17 likes money

FPM: RAWR!, okay, I am so frustrated right now…

Cell: what is wrong?

FPM: ALL of my previously loaded documents are all DELETED!! because of that virus thingy …and now I can't load all of them like how I wanted and then I read my story and readers I am very sorry that I kept repeating over and over in my story about what was going on…I don't blame ppl for not reading it…(-sigh-) I can't write and lost the stuff I wrote. Life's dandy…

17: o.O…obviously somebody's happy…

18: (-smirking…-) you should have kept a back up-

FPM: (-glare-) don't u think I know that? …and I worked really hard on my chapters and now I have to re-write them like right now…

Cell: which is grand, right? I mean, we're fun. Right?

FPM:…no comment.

Cell: …(-sniff-) ….don't make me cry!

17: the poor baby's gone an done it ugain.

FPM: -.- okay…

---------

The night was dark and cold

---------

FPM: Oh…My…GOD….that has to be the lamest thing I have ever-

Cell: !! oh, well, life … I am not a preacher thus I cannot finish my statement.

FPM: o.O…okaaaay…

---------

and everyone was asleep in the small city that Cell traversed into. He rolled his head around, smirking when a few, short yet sickening 'pop's arose. It was Monday night, and eight more nights until the dreaded "Cell Games" (this tournament would be on next Wednesday…). Why had he created such a random tournament he had no idea, but had thought at the time it was the only way to get Goku to fight him. _'But I could have just snatched his child for Son Goku to be forced to fight me…er, the child'sname was…'Son Gohan' ?…yes, that's it…'_ Cell nodded at his conclusion and stopped at a window as he was walking down one of the multiple streets in the city.

It read "_Shuck's Auto Parts_"…

'What the hell can I do with that?...'

-Oh, I think you can come up with something…-

'…What is it you are implying?'

-Figure it out, oh master…-

'…Is your brother attempting to get on my "good side"?' _as if I even have one…_

/Hmm? (-18 looks up from 'Glamour' magazine-) …oh, uh, sure, lavender's a nice color…(-looks back at magazine while Cell and 17 contemplate her IQ…-)

-!-!-!-!-

Crystal nodded to herself_. ' "Thanks. That would be nice."? What am I, some kind of freakish robot?' _noticing Bulma's questioning look, Crystal smiled.

"Thanks. That would be nice." _'Oh my god, I said the robot phrase AGAIN…'_

Goku nodded. Anyways, for some reason he had grown worried about his plan. Would it really work?

"Hey, uh, Crystal…if you're really against this whole…Cell thing, I can call it off and go train with my son for the tournament-"

"What?" Crystal interrupted. "Not dependent enough on the World's Biggest Loser, Hercule?"

Goku grinned.

"We may need you yet…" He put his arm around Crystal, who was blushing.

-!-!-!-!-

Cell sighed. "So, on to the next store." He really wasn't sure what he was looking for. …Or where his dream-girl was.

-Why don't you look for her instead because then you're actually looking for something, instead of allowing the boring shops and streets to snatch away your time- -

'No time is being stolen—I'm in no hurry for anything…'

Cell placed his right hand on his chin and left on his hip and leaned over to have a clearer view of what was in this "Auto Parts" place. All he saw was hunks of metal here and there, accompanied by a few musty chairs and a couch. _Some specialty store…_

-…HEY! That place looks familiar! …what's the sign say? (-17 tapped Cell's head and pointed in the direction of another building known as Capsule Corp.-) …Capsil Curp?...Cup- -

/It's "Capsule Corp.", stupid…(-18 rolled her eyes and flipped to the next page in her mag.-)/

'…Are you implying I should go there?'

-Well, I think this smart-ish dudette like Bulmi or somethin' lives there, who is a "friend" of Vegeta, who is Goku's enemy…so maybe Goku would be there…(-Cell and 18 sighed, shaking their heads-) What? Keep your opinions about my opinions to yourself, please! –

/Anyways, he does have point…We should go there. Okay, raise hands. (-Cell, 18, and 17 rose their hands-) Fine, by unanimous vote, we're going to Capsule Corp./

'What?!'

/Hey, bub, don't sign the dotted line without reading the document first…/

'…?...Anyways, I'm in control of this body, so I am the one to choose what will-(-18 does "evil glare" thingy…-)-…what will, uhm, yeah, so I guess, …yeah, sure, whatever…fine.'

-…(-starts laughing-)…-

'Shut UP!'

Cell frowned and leaned back, away from the window, crossing his arms. Yes, it was fun to torment the androids, but not when they tormented him. _'Note to Self: attempt to understand "what goes around comes around" is helpful advise…'_

Cell started his long walk to Capsule Corp. It wasn't really a _long_ walk, just a few minutes, really. But each of his steps felt like a few trillion pounds were strapped onto his feet. This wasn't because he was tired…just because he didn't really want to see if she really was there. If she was, then that would mean she was a friend of Goku's if not closer, and if he killed Goku,he wouldhave no chance…

-!-!-!-!-

Bulma coughed.

"All-righty, so, would you like me to show you to your new roo-"

"Wait, Stop!" Goku held his hand up. "I sense a high-leveled energy closing in. …It might be Cell's…"

Crystal nodded. "…So, uh, what now?"

Goku shrugged and pulled his arm away, crossing his arms.

"…I guess…go out from the back and walk around the corner when I tell you to…to make it seem like you're not here-"

"Huh?" Crystal frowned. "What for?"

"…Cell wants to fight me, right? If you're my friend, he'll most definitely kill you…"

Crystal's eyes enlarged a bit as sheobserved a gruesome picture in her head…

"Okay…I get it. …Jeeze…alright, I'll go, and from the window, tell me when to go. …Wait, should I-"

"Flirt?" Goku gave an uneasy laugh. "Sure…whatever." _'My plan's starting to look stupider every second…'_

Crystal nodded and walked outside, holding her arms to brace herself from the cold.

-!-!-!-!-

The building his 'friend-androids' were fighting about its name over was only a few meters off. He came to a stop and sighed. Cell shook his head. _'I don't need this…'_

"…Hi."

"AIH!" Cell gave a short scream and jumped at his name. A little embarrassed at his wimpish action, Cell turned, ready to obliterate the being who had witnessed his little-

"Oh….Hey," He squeaked. Cell truly was not ready for this being to be the girl he had fallen in love with. He bit his lip and looked off, trying to cover his blush.

"…I'm Crystal. You?" She held her hand out.

Cell shook her hand and was shocked. "She really doesn't know who I am?..." Cell whispered to himself. Crystal's brow rose.

"Whut?"

Cell's eyes bulged. _'Oh my God, I said it aloud? Shit!...'_ "Oh, uh,…I'm …You really don't know who I am?"

Crystal shrugged and crossed her arms. "Should I?"

Shaking his head, Cell said "No."

"Double negative-" Crystal smiled- "means 'yes'."

"Oh, well, uh, ..yeah, sure, you're smart." He noticed Crystal's confused expression. "Well, I mean, if you want to be…that is…"-he blushed-"Yeah."

Crystal smiled.

"All right. I'm fine by that. …Where are you from?"

"What?" Cell looked at her, rather more-over confused than startled by the question.

Crystal shrugged.

"…Well, you seem new here…like, well, you're confused looking."

Cell nodded._ 'I guess I have to give her credit for that…'_

"And, um…" Crystal bit her lip. "I dunno. The question was an impulse. You just seemed new. I'm sorry…"

"Oh," Cell held his hands up, "Nothing was taken to offense…Besides, you're right. I'm not from around here." _'Actually, babe, I'm from the future….'_

"…Then where from?"

"…Uh, the US." _'Good thing I've been reading in the libraries I almost destroyed…I used to know nothing of this world…'_

"Oh…" Crystal smiled. _'Freaks are _always_ from the US…'_

Cell smiled. Crystal could have almost slugged him—it was the same smirk he had plastered on his face from the first time she saw him, when she saw him murder her brother and many other good people she knew...except he wasn't smirking. It was a genuine smile._ 'If I didn't hate him, he would look totally cute right now…'_

Crystal sighed and looked at her watch.

"…Well, it's getting pretty late-"

"What do you mean? The sun's already up…"

Crystal laughed. She didn't know if it was either because she needed a laugh, she really thought it was funny, or if it was that she didn't want to be killed if he really meant it to be a joke for her to laugh to. '_Probably "d) all of the above"...'_

"…Fine, then 'earlier'…." They smiled at each other and then blushed and Cell looked away. "…And I have to go-" Crystal turned and stepped in the other direction.

Cell quickly clasped his left hand around her right arm, stopping her. "Please don't…" She gave him a questioning look, and he added, "…I don't like being alone…"

She frowned and stole her arm back, almost blabbing out he shouldn't be killing people if that was what he didn't like, but held her tongue, remembering that she told Cell she didn't know him…

Cell bit his lip. "…What?"

"…I…I don't like being touched by someone I don't know…and that goes for being grabbed or, like… anything like that…"

"Oh." Cell nodded and sighed and looked away, then looked back at Crystal. "…Maybe we could get to know each other… I mean, like…friends, yeah, friends…I-"

"Hey, You! C'Mon, Brook, let's get'im!!" A little boy screamed from a tree and charged towards Cell with his younger friend behind him. Both boys had blue caps on backwards, golden hair spiking out of the little hole in the back of the hats and faded jeans on. Cell knew they were coming, but didn't know how he should react. In the end, as the boys threw their first punches, Cell took hold of their fists and held them loosely, knowing they wouldn't be able to escape even from his loose hold.

"Hey, Bobby, what'r we gonna do?"

"Punch 'im, Brook, go!"

Bobby and Brook attempting to slug Cell with their free hands, but Cell just took hold of those hands to. He held them away from him and in the air, looking them in their eyes.

"…You shouldn't hurt people."

Bobby spat at Cell's face. "Yeah, well youse kill'm!"

Cell rolled his eyes. "All right, boys, I can tell your mom what you were up to the next time I come over-"

"Huh?" Brook looked at Cell without understanding. "…You've never been over 'fore…"

Cell smiled and looked at Crystal. "Babysitting," he whispered, "-kids never can admit when they have one…" Crystal nodded and was relieved. At first she didn't know if he would kill them…Cell let them go with that warning and they ran off, and then, in the distance as they were climbing over a fence, held up their middle fingers, and ran off into the night.

Crystal smiled. "You like kids?"

Cell nodded.

"Luv 'm." This lie was particularly true (so it wasn't a lie, then…). He truly wanted to be with someone… _with her_… and have kids…and hopefully an actual life.

Crystal nodded. "That's so hard to find in a guy these days. All that's important to them are the steps behind the kids…after that, all they want is an abortion…"

"…What's this about?"

"I…I had a rough child-hood, that's all I'm going tell you. No offense, it's just that I don't know you."

"I understand."

"…So, I guess I'll head off now…"

"…Can I have your number?"

"What?" Crystal was somewhat shocked. _'So Goku WAS right…'_

"Well, I mean, am I going to see you ever again?" He looked away and bit his lip and blushed at his statement. Crystal smiled.

"That would be nice."

Cell looked back at Crystal, who took out a small piece of paper with a few scribbles of numbers on it from her breast pocket. He took it and blushed.

"…Would you like me to escort back home?"

"Hm? Oh, no…See you later?"

"Later on Friday at …wherever you think you want to go?"

"At seven? Sure." Crystal smiled. Cell almost died. _'God I love her smile…'_ "Sounds great, Cell." She walked off, leaving Cell alone with a scrap of paper with numbers on it.

Cell smiled. _'Wonderful…wait, how did she know my name?'_-His eyes enlarged-_'Oh god, was she lying…no…okay, whatever. I'm going to see her Friday and that's all I need to know…'_

-…-

'What?'

-…-

'WHAT?'

/Don't mind him. 17's just paranoid. You have a date and he doesn't. That's all./

'Haha.' Cell stuck tongue out at 17, who jumped up from the floor and grabbed it, dragging Cell around in his head. 18, however, just watched boys being boys.

-!-!-!-!-

Crystal, once sure she was out of sight, turned around and headed back to Capsule Corp. Once inside, she explained to Goku what had happened.

"…Wait." Goku frowned. "What number did you give him?"

"Capsule Corp.'s…"

"What? Didn't you here what I told you?!!?"

"Yes. I can just say I work here and I lost my cell-phone so I couldn't give him that number… and then I can say that I've never heard of 'Goku', and all's fine."

"…A master at lying, are you?" Bulma said from her computer and smiled.

"…Well, he threw some yarns out as well…" _'…Random ones that did the job…oh, and his smile…' _She blushed and went to help Bulma with lugging the computer back to her lab.

---------

FPM: okay, I own Brook and Bobby and Crystal, don't own any ppls or ideas from DBZ but own my story and my own ideas…I also had no itention of bashing the US (so obviously this story's not there...i think. okay, nevermind...), kids (I am one…), "Shuck's Auto Parts" (unless it really isn't real…then I would own it), etc. yeah. Kay.

Cell: …so Crystal's actually pretty evil…

FPM: o.O …NO! How on EARTH did you even THINK of that?

Cell: (-shrugs…-) dunno.

17: Pickles and eggs…(-smiles and starts laughing maniacally…-)

18/Cell/FPM: o.O…

17: we all rule the WORLD! PICKLEs...EGGs…And ME!! MUAHAHAHA!!...

FPM: holy Crapos, what did he eat for dinner?

18: (-shrugs-) I dunno. I left some Nutella on the counter…

FPM: o.O…I don't own that, but it's pretty good…I'm starting to get sick of it…

Cell: okay, FYI, when I or anyone else is talking, " " is used, when ppl are thinking, ' '/italisized is used, and the little conversations in my head is like this: me talk is ' ', 17 talk is - -, and 18 talk is , -------- in the center is either begining/end of story or..yeah, and -!-!-!-!- is different perspective (Goku's vs. Cell's...etc.)…yee-a-up…

FPM: yeah, so happy camping…and now in the story it's "Tuesday night", so that 8 more nights till Wednesday, the day of the cell games…and on Monday, it was nine more days b/c Monday is one of the ten days…so Cell said the games would be 'in ten days' on Sunday. (if the 'Cell Games' is on any-other day in the anime/manga, please excuse my wrong-ness…)

17: why does 'Wednesday' have 'wed' in it? Like, did ppl used to get married all the time on Wed-nehsday?

FPM: ...everyone's pretty stupeed 2-day…

17: DON'T BE CALLIN' ME STUPID, STUPID!!

FPM: I said 'stu-peed', and I don't think yure name is 'stu', so that means I wasn't talkin' 2 ya. (-sticks tongue out…-)

17: (-cries-) …you don't have to be so mean…

FPM: (-hands 17 forty-nine cents-)

17: YEAH!!!!

Cell: o.O ??

FPM: he's saving up for an ipod. He currently has three dollars and sixty-nine point five zero zero eleven. Yup, suuuuhm progress…

17: …MONEY MONEY MONEY!!! (-laughs manically and runs off nude into the wild…which is Cell's head…-)

Cell: AIH! BAD IMAGES! BAD IMAGES!! (-17 takes over Cell's body-) …muahahahahaha, sister, some join me in this place…we can make out Cell to look like an idi-

FPM: !!- Make out?!

17: o.O NO! NO!-

Cell: LEAVE MY BODY ALONE!! AND THAT GOES FOR EVERY-THING ELSE ON IT!!

FPM: …Bahahahahahahahaha….

Cell: Oh, Shut Up

18: …?...


	6. worthless

FPM: ...oh...my...god.

Cell: ...?

FPM: ...n/m. i read my reviews (yeay! i have some!...lol, i had to send myself one...or two...shut up.) ...fyi (not talking to anyone in particular), this is an 'intro', not the story...

17: muahaha! that's what YOU think...(-grins evily-)

FPM: o.O...you still don't have your frickin' clothes on...

17: no comment

FPM: WHAT?!?! YOU can't write 'no comment' when you're supposed to commen-...okay, nevermind. OH! i had the COOLest dream the other night!! okay, so i'm on a boat...a _big _one. then i'm in a _small _row-boat. a sumo wrestler gets in his 'pose', screams "FOO-YAHHHHHHHHHH!!"and then chucks me overboard a _big_ ship. i climb up a _magical_ rope that appears out of thin air onto the ship, **turn into a guy**, and for the rest of the dream, all i can say is 'Walla-Walla."

18: o.O- wallawalla?

FPM: wallawalla.

17: (-cries-) omg that's worse than me...

Cell: (-standing off to the side, pitying the world-)

FPM: ...i'm seriously not making this up.

18: ah-ah-ah! denial is the first stage!

FPM: o.O towards What?!, may i ask?

18: no comment

FPM: yeah. ...so that's what i wanted to tell you.

Cell: no comment

FPM: -.- ...okaaaaaaay...

---------

Cell was delaying the inevitable.

---------

FPM: ho-ho-ho, i just had to-

Cell: no you didn't. that didn't have to be written. what am i delaying, any ways?

FPM: the inevitable!!

Cell: whatever...screw-loose.

FPM: -.- you didn't let me finish! (-pounds Cell with a tofu stick-)

---------

Obviously, in fact.

---------

18: ...o.O!!!

FPM: you know what? this is shaping out to be a PRETTY crappy story. but, since this is two lines, and 'two-liner's are not allowed, i'll-

17:pretty pretty pretty pink pony...

---------

So obvious, it even bothered him.

---------

FPM: muahahaha!! now i am free!

17:...ah, that little sentence brings back so many happy memories_...(flashback of 17 running nude into cell's head)_ ...um, maybe not.

FPM:...another. just incase...

---------

It also bothered the inhabitants of his head.

---------

FPM: kay. done.

Cell: **WHAT?!?!?!** YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE IT THERE!!! THAT ISN'T EVEN A SMALL CHAPTER!!

FPM:...well, it's been made into one, so there. (-sticks out tongue. cell cries-)

18: wow. ...why was it cut it short?

FPM: well, nobody really cares about the story...(or really reading it, for that matter), so why should it really matter?

Cell: ...don't i matter? (-sniff-)

18: in your dreams.

(-cell and 18 engage in fight-)

FPM: ...wow. life's dandy, ain't it?

17: hmm? (-looks up-) sure. you mean no pressures from readers b/c none of them like your story enough to read it? the fact you can do w/e w/ this story b/c nobody but us are really paying attention to the fact you're here? yeah, sure...i guess...

FPM: ...

(-fpm cries...-)

FPM: nobody likes me, everynody hates me...guess i'll go eat worms. short ones, fat ones, itty-bitty squirmy ones, ahli-ahdle-doodle-and-uh-swure. bite their heads off, cut their guts out, throw their skins away. nobody knows how happy we can be, eating worms three times a day!...SAY! maybe if i review somebody else, they'll review me!!

Cell: nope. just what happened. person didn't like same category. ...personally i don't think i really look good with neon colors...

FPM: ...what?

Cell: i'm in lemons? remember? read reviews lately?...what are 'lemons'?

FPM: oh, right. huh. ...Cell, lemons are ... what they are.

Cell: sour foods that make people really un-attractive when they eat them?

FPM: well...

17: here. read this. (-shoves paper in cell's hands-)

Cell: ...? (-reads-) (-horrified-) (-leaves to restroom to throw up-)

FPM: Yeeeeeaaaa-uhp. life's story.

17/18: (-burst out laughing-)

FPM: (-fact life has something to do with lemons smacks fpm's head-)...!!-not what i meant...

_**(ps**: **w**hah**a**ha! **did you** notice i ha**d** **fun italisizing** and bo**lding** things? goo**d fun**, i say_


	7. apologies

FPM: okay, so that other chapter was pretty screwy and totally messed me up, but life's dandy. Sorry for that-- …moving on, another review said I interrupted too much, and last chapter it was apparent that I had ignored that suggestion completely which was rather rude of me, so parden my ill behavior as a writer.

Cell: …?

FPM: furthermore I will attempt to _not_ make random comments and intervene with the story, no matter how much I want to open my mouth or, in this case, use the keyboard. And-

17: Holy Crap, SHUT UP!!

FPM: …

---------

_Cell was delaying the inevitable. Obviously, in fact. So obvious, it even bothered him. It also bothered the inhabitants of his head. _

He had to choose something to wear sooner or later. It had been a few days since Monday night, and on this peculiar Thursday, Cell had decided (well, 18 had, anyways) that he needed something rather than nothing but his armor. Wednesday night, 17 had demanded a ripped Metallica t-shirt and 18 had slapped him. The android had kept himself pretty quiet the rest of the conversation. Then 18 proposed (more-over enforced) Cell to wear a Tux. So Tux it was, but Cell didn't know his size. And that's what made this Thursday more peculiar than being the day before the last day of the work week—it had made Thursday a shopping day.

And having everything on Earth destroyed, including pesky salesmen, meant Cell would have a harder time.

…To make a long story short, Cell found a Tux.

-…What's that say? … "Nerdstorm"?-

'(-sigh-) You obviously need more schooling. It says "Northstrewn".'

/Boys and their idiocy. …IT'S NORDSTROM, BLOCK-HEADS!!/

Slipping himself inside the top-half of the tuxedo (he had decided against the pants, thinking it would be too formal), Cell stared at the mirror, agonizing over his new image.

'…I feel like a pushover.'

/Well I think it looks sweet. –Not _you_ as sweet, but the _thought_ sweet./

-Okaaaaaay. …I still say Metalica.-

'That IS better than a tux...'

/…Girls prefer a man to dress more formal than sloppy. I'm a girl, so trust me on that./

'Wait, _why_ should I trust you?'

/…Shut up. Well, at least you don't have to pay for it. …what's missing?...OOH!! FLOWERS!!/

…To make an even longer story short, the threesome decided on one blue rose. Cell didn't think of it as too pushy, 17 liked the fact it had a 'manly' color, and 18 like the fact it was a flower. Cell left it in the glass container so it wouldn't die before seven o'clock on Friday.

'…So all's done? Good. …Wait, crap…I have to call her, don't I?'

-Pshhh. Whatever.-

'…I thought you had gotten over this. You _must_ have had at least _one _date…'

-…-

'Oh.'

Cell had felt like rubbing it in his face, but for some reason, couldn't find the nerve to do it. He had grown a connection (not a closer than friends connection, mind you) towards the two and actually began to enjoy their company. To tell the truth, Cell was a little scared of this because he had been feeling himself becoming softer and softer…the other day a squirrel had gotten in his way and when it finally moved, Cell stepped in its feces. On impulse he wanted to detonate the wretched creature, but decided against it. Then he had to convince 18 and 17 that he was just lacking energy and didn't want to waste it on some nerve-grating soul. The androids had nodded, though not really paying attention to his excuse.

/That would be for the better, though. Try that phone to your left./

'…Don't I need a quarter?'

/Uh-/

-DON'T LET AN INSEGNIFICANT LITTLE PIECE OF METAL STAND IN YOUR WAY OF CALLING THE WOMAN YOU LOVE, CELL!! ONWARD!! MUSH, MUSH!!! MUAHAHAHA….-

'…'

Cell walked across the street towards the phone-booth and stuck his index and middle finger in the coin-return slot, and to his luck found a quarter. Pulling it and Crystal's number out, Cell quickly shoved the quarter in its slot and just as quickly dialed the number.

-So eager, I see?-

'Shut up. It's ringing and I don't want to sound like an idiot over the phone.'

-Oh?-

_"…Beep…Beep…Hello, this is Capsule Corp. How may we help you?" _

"Oh, uh…can you get Crystal? I'm just a friend…"

_"…One moment please." _

"…"

_"…Just a friend am I, eh?" _

"…"

_"…Cell?" _

"I was just kidding about that."

Crystal laughed. "_Yeah, yeah. I know. So …what is it you wanted to talk about?"_

"Oh, just ..uh. Friday. Know where you wanna go?"

_"Well, I was thinking of this great place…but it's temporarily out of order." _

-Wonder why, Cell…hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink-

'shut up. You didn't even say it right.'

Cell nodded and bit his lip, then felt like a total idiot because she couldn't hear his nod. "Oh. …Too bad."

_"Yeah. It was an awesome place. …Hey. Just wanna go catch a movie and just kinda makethe restup as the night progresses?" _

"Sure, sounds great. So should I meet you at the one downtown?"

"Yeah."

"…Should I dress up?"

/(-slaps Cell-)/

'Whut?'

/You don't ask that stuff!!/

Crystal giggled._ "That would be cute. Sure. Wear whatever you want. See ya tomorrow." _

"Bye."

_"…Click. BEEP…BEEP…" _

Cell hung the phone up and sighed. _Still say the Tux makes me look like a dork…_

-!-!-!-!-

Goku put his hands on his hips.

"So, what'd he say?"

"Huh?" Crystal looked up at Goku from the electronic game Gohan had given Crystal. "Oh, like…just wanted to know about Friday."

"…What about Friday?"

"…Oh! I forgot to tell you. We're gonna see a movie."

"Really?...Hah! Hear that Bulma?! I WAS RIGHT!!"

Goku held his arms up as in a sign of victory. Bulma walked into the room holding a box with metal parts in it and set it down.

Bulma smiled. "That's the first."

"Hey…" Goku pouted and Crystal went back to her game. Goku peered into the box Bulma set next to him. "What's that?"

"Huh, oh, this?" Bulma pointed at the box. "Daddy and I are fixing sixteen. I haven't told anyone, so act surprised when he comes for the Cell Games."

"He's fighting?"

"Yeah. Cool, huh? We found this bomb in him too…"

"Gonna take that out?"

"Yeah."

"…What if that's one of his attacks?"

Bulma frowned. "Now why would an evil genius like Dr. Gero build such a skilled robot only to let it destroy itself? Nuh-uh, NOT staying in his head after I fix'm!!" Bulma raced off back to her lab and continued fixing android 16.

Goku chuckled and looked back at Crystal, noticing her health had improved ten-fold after being fed and rested.

"Looking better, I see."

"…Hmm? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. …What did you say?"

"…Nevermind."

Crystal nodded. "…Interesting game. What's it called?"

"I think…Nintendo."

"Ah. …Nintendo. Think I'm beginning to like technology for the first time since Dr. Gero's little 'brigade of fun'."

"...You enjoy sarcasm?"

Crystal smiled. "You could say so."

The game blared _"You Win!"_

Goku nodded. "Hey, how did you find out about Dr. Gero-"

"Little things called News, which actually can be right sometimes, and Observation, which was done single-handedly, thank you very much."

"…You've been through a lot, haven't you."

Crystal shut the Nintendo off and set it to her side, leaned back against her chair, and nodded.

Goku sighed. "I'm sorry I'm putting you through this."

"It's nothing, really."

"No, No. …It is. Anyways, did Cell ask about your number?"

-!-!-!-!-

'No, I didn't ask about her number, 17. Why should I have?'

-Helloooooo, "Capsule Corp"? RING A BELL?-

'Just because you don't have a job doesn't mean she doesn't.'

-…Fine. But I'm in this desolate place if you want to confess.-

'…Whatever.'

---------

FPM: sorry I didn't come up with a witty ending. Too lazy. Sorry.

17: OMG, STOP APOLOGIZING TO EVERY FRICKIN' ONE ABOUT EVERY FRICKIN' THING!!

Cell: (-hugs FPM-) IT IS A MARVELOUS THING, APOLOGIES!! DON'T FORGET THEM!! (-cries-)

FPM: …kay. I feel loved. Ooh! But I DID remember to not interrupt the story!! Huh? Huh? GIMME SOME CREDIT!! Boo-YEAH!!

18: I am in a room full of wackos. Yippee-Doo.

FPM: you have not SEEN crazy until you read Judge Yami. It is so frickin' funny. I laughed for hours on end after reading it…

Cell: YEAH!! And Vegeta's in it too-…why's Vegeta in it?

17: …why do you want to know?

Cell: …WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING?

17: WHAT DO YOU THINK?

(-Cell and 17 engage in fight-)

18: …?

FPM: kay…everything's still dandy.


	8. jamba, jamba, jamba juice

FPM: you know what I think? This story's not really about romance.

Cell: …yes, I do not believe Goku's trickery counts.

18: but there's 'liking' involved.

FPM: that's general. Everyone 'likes'. …Ooh, but not everyone _dates_. Ah. I get it. Kay. This story is fine in the categories "Humor/Romance"…Not sure it's so _funny_, though.

Cell: I shall laugh, and it will be funny. HA-…Ha-…ha.

FPM: …Kay. That works. Everything's…dandy.

17: I saw PowerPuff Girls today.

FPM: …So?

17: …I was blinded.

18: me too. Then I saw-

FPM: wait, how can you see without not being blind? ..Wait, What?...

Cell: "I see," said the blind man as he picked up his hammer and saw.

FPM: oh. Wait. …What?

18: obviously someone's slow.

17: indeed, my sister. Come, let's destroy the stupid Cell one once and for all!!

Cell: Haha, you try.

17:DIE you fool!! (-WIZZ!! ZAP!!-)

FPM: Wait, no dying! NO DYING!!

Cell: ARG! NO!!!

18: MUAHAHA!!!

Cell: NO!! NOT HAPPY PRINCESS!! NOOOOO!

FPM: wait, …WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!?!?!

18: …we were having a lovely battle of little warriors such as Yoshi…Mario…Luigi…

FPM: …and Cell was a princess?

Cell: I am entitled to my own decisions, thank you very much.

FPM:…why are you thanking me? I didn't do anything…

17: so true, so true..

FPM: …Hey. (-.-)…

---------

Cell stared blankly. He was now in a large store-complex known as "Washington Square". He had been wandering aimlessly about in search of something to preoccupy his mind when he suddenly became upon--

'…Does that say "Victoria's Secret"?...'

/Pshhh, doesn't look so _secret_ to me…/

'…I know…positively disturb-'

- -ingly beautiful…(-stare/drool…-) –

'…o.O…'

/Men./

Cell shrugged and continued walking on. He had spent the night and most of the day in Washington Square, and was now beginning to become more and more bored with it. Sauntering over to an exit, Cell noticed a sign that read "Jamba Juice".

'Ah. I have heard of this before. It sounds interesting enough…'

-…What do you mean by "interesting"?-

'(-shrug-) I'm rather hungry. Can't you tell? I haven't had anything since last…oh. Wait, I was about to say night, but, now that I remember it, I haven't really had anything all week…'

/…/-…-

'What?'

Jumping onto the counter on his haunches, Cell looked around, eyes falling on certain objects that scattered the kitchen-counters. _There has to be something to eat around here…_

/…How 'bout that blender?/

'Hmm?'

Cell's head turned to his right and he noticed a blender with a large spoon next to it. Leaping behind the counter, he picked up a sheet from the floor, which turned out to be directions for a newly-crazed smoothie.

'Ah. Yes. "Scoop Ice into the Blender"…What?'

/The ICE BIN on your LEFT, stupid…/

Cell grunted, rolling his eyes, and picked up the blender and spoon. Scooping a few bits of ice into the blender, Cell noticed a container that said "Orange Dream Machine" and dumped that into the blender as well. After adding a few more things into the blender, Cell turned the blender on. To his surprise, it worked.

After a few minutes, he switched it off and poured the contents into a large, clear cup he found under the counter. Setting the cup down onto the counter, Cell rested his chin on the counter as well, studying the orange gunk. He found it…increasingly disturbing. Orange slush…like snow. But the snow was orange. …Cell stood straight and continued observing the new orange monster he had blended together with the aid of an electric utensil. Humans gained interest in such a concoction? Cell could have thought less of it…

-DRINK IT!!-

'…Knowing you, it must be poison…'

-…What? But _you_ were the one who _made_ it…-

'True…'

Reluctantly, Cell picked up the glass with his left hand, holding the container temptingly next to his violet lips. His stomach growled…oh, he was hungry—hungry enough to eat a frozen slush…Cell sipped the ice-liquid. It was…strangely enough, all-right. Delightful, even. Guzzling the rest of it down, Cell felt instantly re-energized, a warm feeling rushing up his front…He smiled and tossed the cup into the disposal container on his left.

/(-sigh-) YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!!/

'So? …I HAVE JUST HAD THE MOST DELICIOUS THING IN THE WORLD!! MUAHAHAHA!! I AM ALIVE!!'

Cell leapt out the door and into the night.

-!-!-!-!-

Goku paced around the room, a hand on his face. He had been somewhat worried about Crystal—she had become sort of like a family member to him, and …I don't want her hurt. It seems she's had enough of that…

"…Goku? …"

Startled by the sudden question, Goku stopped in his footing, but lost his balance—in result, he tripped on his feet and landed on a heap of plastic, large, bendy tubes that were scattered to his side. Finding himself in a strange position, Goku heard Crystal giggling—_she seems so young. Like a daughter, even…_

"…Goku?... What's wrong?" Crystal managed, though she was tempted to laugh again—she didn't want to embarrass Goku, as he had done much to help her.

Goku shrugged and smiled his ever-famous smile.

"Nothin'…But, uh, I suppose…what'r'ya doin', anyways?" Crystal sighed and Goku cocked his head to the side. "What? Did I offend you?"

Shaking her head in an immediate reply, Crystal looked down.

"…Sorry. It's just…Goku, you remind me so much of my little brother…my little Mikey…" Crystal suddenly fell to her knees, tears spilling from her eyes. "I miss him…I loved him. Mikey was so sweet…not like any other bratty child around this world…he and I could always relate…Mikey." Crystal covered her face with her hands, sobbing now. "…That BASTARD, I'll make him…I can't do this Goku, I just…can't…no. God, I must, though…" Crystal, with her head down, laid her hands on her knees, shaking her head. "Goku…I can't face him. It was hard enough last time…I don't want to like him. I hate him. …And I love him."

Goku nodded, recalling what love felt like. He had Chi-Chi…but she was different. …That love was different. And there were always those who were different and changed someone's lives…Goku sighed and tried to stand, but –mind his forgetful mind—he became twisted up again and fell back into the heap. Crystal looked up, fairly shocked. Goku, finally realizing what had happened to him, started laughing. Crystal smiled somewhat, watching Goku with curiosity. Goku was such a strange one. Always with the glass full. Not Half-full, but, rather, FULL. She smiled and shook her head. Goku was so sweet. And Chi-Chi was lucky. (Crystal had met Chi-Chi a few days before, and found her almost as interesting as Goku. _'What a pair',_ she had thought. _'Too bad they're breaking up…'_).

Standing and brushing himself off, Goku turned towards Crystal.

"…You good to do this? I mean, you don't have to…"

Crystal nodded, and stood, full determination glistening in her eyes. Goku smiled. _'She's so much like Chi-Chi…Chi-Chi. Why did you leave? …'_

_-----(flashback)-----_

Chi-Chi was sitting on the couch, refraining from cleaning in a protest. If her son fought instead of school-work, she could surely relax instead of clean!!

What made Chi-Chi mostly upset now was that Goku acted like it didn't really matter…he just cleaned the house up himself, even though he might have broken a few priceless things in the process. _Ignoring me_, she thought. _That's all he's doing…_

Goku and Gohan had just gotten back from their training, and Chi-Chi had just gotten back into the actual world, rather than the television one. She had banned Gohan from the tv…though she found it particularly interesting. Chi-Chi had never really sat and watched it, always cleaning like she usually did. But no more!!

Closing the door, Goku sighed and smiled as Gohan fell face-first onto the couch opposite his mother. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Goku stepped behind the couch Chi-Chi was on. Behind her, he bent and gave her a light peck on the cheek. Noticing she gave no reaction, Goku shrugged and walked off to clean himself in the shower.

Gohan looked up from his comfortable position. "Mom?" he asked, worriedly. Shrugging as well, he turned his attention to the t.v. _What, SHE can watch it? Pshh, adults these days…_

"…What is it, Gohan?"

Gohan was a little surprised she had responded. "…Mom? …Are you really that upset with me fighting? I don't like it like dad, but-"

"He doesn't _like_ to. Just _does_. …To protect. The Earth."

Gohan nodded. _'C'mon, mom, give me more credit than that! I haven't missed THAT much school…I can understand sentences FAR past TWO words,'_ he wanted to tell her, but kept his mouth shut. Gohan had been noticing a few feuds between his parents lately, which was very unlike them. They didn't hit each other, but their words…their words…Gohan shuddered. A friend from the internet had emailed him, informing him his parents had gotten a divorce…Gohan shivered this time, a cold feeling sweeping through his body. _What if they really separated?_

"Gohan, sweetie, what's wrong?" Chi-Chi whispered, suddenly sitting next to him with a hand on his forehead. Gohan jumped a little bit at the unexpected attention, and then noticed he had developed a cold sweat.

Sighing and smiling as cutely as he could, Gohan replied, "I'm fine mom." and went to his room.

Chi-Chi stood and watched him leave, smiling at fond memories. _I won't let him not have a father…Goku isn't a dad. He doesn't care about that. I love Gohan. Goku…he's slipping away…_

Abruptly heaved into the air, Chi-Chi screamed, thinking it some burglar, and thrust her foot down on the person's head. Recognizing the replying "Ow" to be Goku's, she stopped her fist from colliding with his head, too. Goku put her back onto the ground and smiled.

"What, no apology?"

"…"

"…Chi-Chi? What's wrong?"

"YOU DESERVED IT…"

"…Huh? What? …Chi-Chi-"

"Don't go and 'Chi-Chi' me, Goku! Gohan is NOT fighting!! Our son's life is more important than the whole Frickin' UNIVERSE's, so I'm NOT letting you TAKE HIM!!"

Chi-Chi growled and crossed her arms. Goku sighed.

"…It's just that I KNOW there's something in Gohan that will SURELY defeat Cell. I'm positive…"

"Like how you were positive Gohan could do without school? I DON'T THINK SO!! You know how far he got behind?…You just don't care about your son."

Goku frowned. He usually was happy, but lately Chi-Chi had been getting more and more irritating, throwing words at him that hurt.

"Don't you dare say that! I love Gohan—I-"

"I don't give a flying shit about what you think, Goku. You're a fucking moron who doesn't care for his kid! All you do is cram his poor little head with, _'fight, honey, fight, and you'll be smart'_."

"I never said that-"

"It doesn't matter. You're leaving. Right now."

"Chi-"

"NOW!!"

Chi-Chi abruptly shoved Goku out the door and locked it. Goku—outside—sighed, and rapped softly on the door.

"Chi-Chi. Please."

"GET AWAY!! …We just need some space, Goku. And time. …And, maybe, even, some new people."

Goku sighed, a worried look plastering itself onto his face and eyes glazing over. He loved his wife, so why didn't she love him? Sighing once more, Goku left to his only other friend—Bulma.

…She understood what he was going through and was nice enough to give him a room, even one that was close to Crystal's. He felt like her…protector…now. Like her guardian. …Or maybe more.

_-----(end flash-back)-----_

Goku's mind warped back into the present, and noticed Crystal had left to tidy-up for her night-out with Cell. _Oh yeah…Cell. That green monster who's taken everything I loved away from me… _Sighing, Goku lolled about, not sure about whether he should accompany the two or stay home, worrying…

--

Crystal came back a good while later, full of radiance. She had applied just a smidgen of makeup on—just enough to enhance her look instead of making her out to look like a living plastic Barbie Doll. She had a double-layered white knee-high skirt on—since it was June—and a more casual white shirt that said "Save the Drama" in black (ironically, this was just the shirt Goku had wanted to wear when Chi-Chi came to visit) and a slim black jacket. Goku smiled, and then peered at the clock. 6:47.

She could get to the theater easily. Perfect.

-!-!-!-!-

Cell had had to turn around after 18 had realized he didn't have his "stuff" with him…which didn't turn out to be a problem, since Cell could easily "zap" himself back with his super-speed and put on his Tux. He had almost let 18 loose to help him, but then caught himself before falling for her trick. They were… "friends"…but weren't not sworn enemies. With the top half of the Tux on, Cell sprinted to the flower case and picked up the Blue one the "posse" in his head had picked out a while before.

Comfortable (well, to the most Cell would get) with his reflection as he peered into a mirror, Cell sped to the theater.

…Once there, he stood away from the building, observing the dazzling lights that streaked the inside of the large "Movies On TV" theater. Looking up at a large clock-tower to his far, far, far right, Cell noticed it was only 6:53. He cussed under his breath and leaned back against the cold concrete building.

/…What?/

'Never you mind, 18. …Aren't you women always late, though? I don't wish to spend all night for her to get here…'

-Yes you do. You're worried. I can tell.-

'…How?'

-…I pay…a strange…amount…to details…-

'(-clicks in-) …o.O, o.O, o.O, o.O, o.O, o.O…'

/…(-clicks in too-) …OMG, my bro's, like…GAY?!?!/

-NO!!! (-blushing madly-) NOT WHAT I MEANT! I'm- -

'Save it. …Oh, God, I have a Gay-Wad in my head…'

-…Back to what I had wanted to say—Cell. Stop worrying. You said yourself you're 'perfect', so what can go wrong?-

'I said my body is, as well as my ability to fight…but never my conversations with women. Tell you the truth, I've never really spoken with one besides her before…'

-…She wasn't flirting with you when you last met, just FYI.-

'…Don't make me hurt you.'

"Cell? …You here?" Crystal's voice rang.

Cell immediately stood up straight and away from the wall, and answered. Crystal walked around the corner and to Cell, smiling.

"Nice to see you." Crystal beamed.

Cell nodded, a deep red hue overwhelming his cheeks. Crystal smiled sweetly, thinking it was rather funny how this creature thought. Tilting her head towards the door, Crystal grinned.

"So what do you want to see?"

"Uh-um…I- uh…" Cell's eyes darted around for an answer. Coming up with none, he sent the question back. "What do _you_ want to see?"

Crystal shrugged and sighed. Both waiting in silence for a moment, Cell remembered why they were there and quickly opened the door, holding it open for Crystal.

Both inside, they looked at a few advertisement posters, both thinking (Cell didn't care what they watched, as long as he was with her) that "I, Robot" sounded interesting enough. Crystal led the way to a hidden door that led to a high room with all the tapes in them, and hooked them up to a movie-player. They were both rather surprised the mechanism still worked, but still got it running.

Settling into the chairs, Cell peered over at Crystal, taking in her beauty. Tonight she seemed…gorgeous. Full of life, light, and happiness… Watching a few commercials start, Cell asked, "How did you know how to do that?"

Crystal paused, trying to remember how.

"…Cell, I'm being honest. I wasn't exactly 'well-brought-up', if you get what I mean…" Crystal looked at Cell, his replying nod, and continued. "So I used to hang out with some 'losers' all the time—do stuff, like sneak into theaters and set them up so we could watch them for free, and nobody knew. My parents…didn't really think they were the best to be with—druggies, they said they were—and so kinda banished me from that. …So, as you probably can guess, I didn't like that, so I sorta 'rebelled'…but nothing like what my parents thought I was doing. My dad was abusive, which was another reason why I ran, but …when I ran away, I rang my mum to see how she was and she said he had started beating her…and my little brother. So, my 'loser' friends and I set up this scam, got my dad on tape, and he was sent to jail. …When he came back out, he went to therapy, and we were a spunky, happy-go-lucky family again, until…" Crystal bit her lip, undecided on how to describe the death of her parents without implying it was Cell. "…My parents were out one day, but they didn't come back. And so I raised my little brother for a while…then he had an accident and died. …Oh, I'm sorry, you asked about how I knew about how to set up that thing and I got on all 'story-mode'. …Sorry."

Cell smiled at Crystal's blush. "Nothing to be ashamed about. I found it rather interesting."

"…Interesting as in _Amusing_ or _Weird_?"

"Neither. I've never really…heard of someone's life like that. …Too bad that no one's is perfect…"

"Just because mine isn't doesn't mean another person on the other side of the world hasn't had a dandy life."

Cell nodded. "But yours is most important."

As soon as Crystal was going to answer, the movie began…

---------

FPM: Holy, Moly, that was like seventy-million chaps in one!!! …hope you liked it and review, or I'll sue. Lol, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it. Holy, I can rhyme, I can rap!! …Cell, why's 17 in your lap?

Cell: (-.-) he's taking a nap.

FPM: holy, dogg, tell me you playin' wack--…okay, I was going to continue a little love-fest of rhyming, but …what the heck did I just say?

18: (-shrug-) is that really relevant right now?

FPM: I AM!! MUAHAHAHAHA!! …oh, I DO NOT OWN JAMBA JUICE, CURSE IT!!! …Oh, well, ppl—make it known—I AM THE ONE WHO KEEPS THEM JAMBAS IN BUISNESS!!

Cell: (-sweatdrop-) what?

FPM: don't tell me you haven't seen my garbage can. It's loaded with Jamba Juice stuff. I buy it, get a sugar rush, lower down, buy two, get a sugar rush, lower down, buy four—

17: HOLY, WOMAN, STOP!!!

FPM/Cell/18: (o.O)…

FPM: I feel loved. Omg, I say that all the time…but life's peachy. Deal with it. (ho, I did it! I came up with something other than 'life's dandy, oh-ho-ho'! …yeah, I so rock…)


	9. different perspectives

FPM: Oh HOLY COW! FINALS ARE TOTALLY GONE AND OVER! WHAHA!

Cell: o.O

FPM: well, at least for this semester, anyways…

17: yeah, but—

FPM: oh, I needed one of those on my math assignment today. …I hate math.

18: that was rather random.

FPM: no, not really.

Cell: I agree. And I personally am very upset that you had computer problems for over two weeks. Now that is horrid.

FPM: …? Hmm, yeah. God, I'm so tired. My friend took me on a retreat yesterday till 7 am and – …okay, I'll start this story rather than tell about my own.

Cell: that sounds decent enough

FPM: (-glare-)

17: w/e floats your boat.

FPM: yeay! (-smiles-) my English teacher says that all the time. :P

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! (i WILL get more, even if I have to review myself or not! Wahahahaha…)**

-

Nonetheless, "_I, Robot"_ went rather successfully well. Cell did feel somewhat irritated that Crystal commented that the famous actor "Will Smith" was "hot", but didn't let it get to him when she said the same about him.

"No," Crystal stared at him. "I meant that you're hot. Like, temperature wise. …Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Cell peered at Crystal, his vision blurred. Now that she had mentioned it, he was feeling rather dizzy… "No, I am fine. …Just, I will…"-he stood up-"get a drink-"

In his haste to stand up, Cell fell back onto the cushioned theatre seat in a wave of dizziness, feeling a numbing sense of pain soar through his body. Heat filled his head, but he stood once again, unable to grasp that he was unwell. Crystal caught his arm before he could fall again, and he leaned heavily on her. She stumbled with the new weight, though bearable, not the lightest. Cell began breathing faster, each breath shorter than the previous, and rigid too. On impulse, Crystal hurriedly gathered him into her arms and dragged Cell to Capsule Corp.

-

"Goku! …What's eating you?" Bulma had been watching Goku pace around the room, bite away at his finger nails, sweat profusely, and mumble to himself for the past two-some hours that Crystal had been away.

Goku shrugged and bit away at little remained of his finger nails. Bulma smiled.

"Going to have to start on your toes, next."

"Huh?" Goku peered quizedly towards Bulma, then gazed at his hands. He had almost brought his fingers towards bleeding…Sighing, he looked up at Bulma. "I …I have to check on Crystal, Bulma."

Before she could reply, Goku had leapt off the window panel and into the starry night.

-

Crystal had pulled Cell almost a mile before resting. Setting him down onto the ground, and herself next, Crystal fixed her eyes on Cell. His usually pale skin was now flushed with a deep, dark red. Attempting to get her breathing back to normal, Crystal closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the brick wall she was next to. …It reminded her of the first encounter with the being known as Cell and that she had truly hated him then, but now… She sighed and remembered where she was, who she was with. At first, the worry of a mugger or sexual predator came to mind, but then she shrugged the feeling off, remembering Cell had demolished most of the human species (which included those humans who found entertainment in stealing either money or virginity—for some, it was both). Peering into the sky, Crystal wished for help to come along soon, as her muscles were still tired from dragging something possibly twice her weight a mile.

Standing back up, Crystal adjusted Cell's arms around her shoulders, making sure to keep most of him off the ground, and started running again, the prayer still with her.

-

Goku had been searching for Cell's chi and found it nowhere…But he did find one that was remarkably lower, and still weakening. Knowing the possibility that it might be Cell's nonetheless, Goku flew straight towards the weakening power.

-

Crystal heard someone, and then saw someone, land in front of her, and she stopped dead in tracks. Realizing it was Goku, Crystal ran over to Goku on the brink of tears and informed him of what had happened to Cell. Goku nodded and picked up both Cell and Crystal, flying back to Capsule Corp.

-

Bulma was working on Android sixteen when she heard someone rapping on the door. Reluctantly setting her equipment and papers on the cluttered desk, Bulma ambled down the stairs to the door. It had been quiet with everyone else training in distant lands—only Goku had stayed behind to be here. But now that Goku was gone for the time-being, Bulma felt more alone than usual. Sometimes she felt a pang of jealousy towards Chi-Chi for having such a caring husband, but knew that she had chosen Vegeta and would forever be faithful to him.

Forgetting the proper ways of opening a door (check out side THEN open the door), Bulma hastily unlocked the door and opened the door wide, expecting to see someone she knew. When her eyes focused on the man in front of her, she screamed as a gun was pointed directly at her head. The man was dressed in a white shirt and jeans and had a lanky build. His deep voice mumbled something Bulma did not understand and she asked for him to repeat it.

"Damn fucking bitch, you fucking give me you an' any money you got…" His voice was heavily slurred and she could tell he had been drinking an excessive amount. Bulma whimpered and slowly raised her hand behind the door, wanting to close it. Suddenly, the man reached out and pulled her close to him, as well as the gun to her, and embraced her. Bulma felt torn between screaming for help and helping the deranged man, who was clearly out of his mind. Although he was lanky, the man was very strong, so she could not get out of his hold.

Out of the blue, a scream of fury could be heard, as well as the man's body falling to the concrete ground. Bulma stared at the dead corpse lying at her feet and she blinked in confusion and fear. What was that?

"Bulma. What were you doing?"

She easily recognized the voice as Vegeta's and looked up to see his smirk. Her face broke into a smile as she ran to him, and embraced him, allowing her tears to fall. If he hadn't shown, she wasn't sure what would have happened—either the man and her would have hugged for a while longer, or he might have killed her. Bulma shuddered at the thought.

"You should truly consider Self-Defense Classes, or something of that sort at least." Vegeta grunted, and turned his attention to his son, Trunks, who was standing behind him. "Trunks, go inside. Your mother and I have certain things to discuss."

The small boy nodded and scurried into the house.

Vegeta smiled and turned to Bulma. "Are you all right?"

Bulma was almost shocked at his question. He was usually resentful or rude towards her, but now…

She nodded and pulled her arms tighter around him, breathing deeply.

"That is good." Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma and carried her inside.

-

Goku reached Capsule Corp. just as it started to rain. Letting Crystal go, he intently observed her bend over and vomit, though not thoroughly amused. Crystal fell to her knees and then onto her stomach on the lush grass, sighing.

"Go in Goku. …I will be in shortly."

Goku nodded. "I hope you get better." Getting no response, Goku rushed inside with Cell in his right arm.

…

After having yanked the door open with his superior strength, Goku paused and peered around the darkly-lit room from the doorway. It was the same, messy (yet organized) Capsule Corp. he had left, but he could feel two new beings present in the large building complex. He stepped forward, and then stopped. Goku turned his head to the side to see Crystal, who had unexpectedly vomited again. Goku made a mental note to never take her flying again.

-

Trunks was upstairs in his room, organizing his toys and cleaning his room. He had just taken a shower and was feeling particularly refreshed. His damp, purple hair was covered by a laser-gun helmet he had recently acquired from a game that came with three fake guns.

Smiling as he stepped out into the hall, he crept around the stairs and sat by the base of the railing. He was glad his room was only on the third floor, as were his parents', and that he was on the same level with them. Holding his plastic gun up and close to him, Trunks stood and looked over the railing, and, seeing no one, tip-toed to his parents' room.

…

Trunks scurried out from his parents' room, unnoticed, and he quickly gained his normal breathing back. He was glad that he hadn't been seen and knew he had been scarred for life after seeing his parents entertwined in an act known as "making love". Trunks didn't realize it, but he was deeply blushing. He quickly left to the safety of his room where he hoped his parents hadn't contaminated with their little "act".

-

Goku sighed. He had no idea as to which floor Bulma was on, or where the other two people were—or where he was himself, for that matter. Goku knew it was a stupid idea, and had protested against it, but Bulma had decided to have walls that couldn't let people sense chi levels through. He was still a bit irritated by this notion, even now, but shrugged it off. Walking up to an implanted sign on the wall, Goku read it: "Twenty-seventh floor". Sighing, Goku set Cell onto the closest couch he could find. He would deal with him later. Now, he would go check on Crystal (who had, currently, fallen asleep under the stars and dark of night).

-

FPM: BOOH-YEAH-Huh-Huh!

Cell: …you make the strangest sounds.

19: I agree.

FPM: …Wait, since when was there a nineteenth android?

18?..oh, wait, that was me..sorry, bad typo…

FPM: Oh Kaaaaaaaaaaay…

17: wait, since when did my sister type this story?

FPM: since I got tired of doing so myself, as did Cell

Cell: WHY! DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?

17!—er,uhg…no… (o.o)

FPM: lol, Vegeta and Bulma is vegetables and underwear…

Cell: o.O …oh, and '-' means another perspective (sorry I keep changing things…), and '…' means same perspective, but a little later…

FPM: wait, didn't 18 write this one? Oh, well, happy days:P


	10. dedication and holy sanctitude

FPM: …respond to reviews? Isn't that, like…interactive? …and this story's already been deleted once because of that…

Cell: I guess it means we should talk about the reviews—

FPM: Okay! (-puts librarian glasses on miniature nose-) first one: …_8/10_? That's IT! …Oh well, I get worse on my Math tests…ooh, speaking of which, I should probably study for-

17: Indeed. Allow me to carry-on from here (-takes FPM's glasses-) (-FPM slaps 17 with another tofu stick-)

Cell: Ninnies, I'll do it. Okay…number two: …_Ciao!_ …ooh, I like Spanish.

FPM: It's FRENCH!

Patrick: no, it's Italian.

17: …Who the Heck are you?

Patrick: …I'm FPM's Italian boyfriend who is allergic to salt.

17: (-snort-)

FPM: AHEM. Anyways-

Patrick: I like tofu.

FPM: o.o

17: Don't we all?

Cell: Number Two-

FPM: IF ANYTHING, DO YOUR BUISNESS IN THE BATHROOM!

Cell: …o.o…anyways, …we'll go to number three: .._mayhem_. I _like_ mayhem. …I AM mayhem…I LIVE mayhem…I-

FPM: _ARE_, so stop, and give me back my glasses! (-gets glasses back, 17 cries-) anywhos, fours: _This fic is awesome! Maybe Cell falls in love, and the girl likes him back... Goku: Now's my chance! I'll kill Cell while he is being in love with th girl! And 17 and 18 yell at Cell inside his head and that is the end. Or just continue it however you want, cause you could probably come up w/ something better..._OOH! I LIKE THAT ONE :)

Cell: (-snort-)

FPM: …three snorts. That's all good fun till somebody snorts their nose off.

18: What the Heck?

17: …Wait, _being_ in love or _making_-

FPM: HOLD THE PRESSES!

17: o.o

FPM: Five: …Six:…

Cell: That was rather rude.

FPM: what?

Cell:…you just skipped two reviews.

FPM: …I reviewed myself, genius.

Cell: o.o

17: seven: …what is _euro pop_?

FPM/18/Cell: (-shrug-)

FPM: …PATTY DIDN'T SHRUG!

Patrick: No, I'm too cool to shrug. I play bass guitar instead. …I like tofu.

FPM:…

Cell: eight: …_Lordy. I gotta go. I'm not writing a novel here._ …Right. No novel in that review, my arse.

FPM: a very pretty one at that.

Cel: o.o

Patrick: …I have to break up with you because I have found a new love, and that love…is tofu.

FPM: …

Patrick: and so, with a solemn heart, I say "goodbye", I say to you, "goodbye"…

Cell: ..For an AC-DC fan, he sure is weird.

FPM: …WELL I LIKE PIZZA, SO THERE!

18: …nine…Oh, FPM, listen to this one: _You Kinda Interupt The Story To Much, But Other Than That It's Alright._ …

17: …What's with the Caps? I-

FPM: I SO DO NOT INTERRUP-….okay, maybe I do…OOH! I like this one: _Cute Cell in a tux i've seen him in one very handsome._

Cell: (-mortified-) …Whut?

FPM: ..cute cell in a tux i've seen him in one very handsome. …Whoa, that's a mouthful. …I LIKE!

17: ten: …_Christmas sux_…

FPM: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT? I GOT A YODA DOLL ON CHRIST-MASS!

Cell: …yoda?...

FPM: 'leven: _fun fun fun fun fun! I just love this fic... Keep updating_ …Oooh, that makes me feel swell. :)

Cell: twelve: _I do love your writing, this is original, and totally funky._

FPM:) well, I have to keep to my name somehow, correct?...and to _Reviewer Thirteen_ (Ginny-Hates-Them...sorry if you're really not 'r.13', i just can't count), this chapter is dedicated.

Cell: …That's kind of sad, seeing that this isn't really a story yet.

Patrick: My guitar broke.

FPM: tear, so sad.

Cell: ..?..

-

Cell woke suddenly with a painful ache in his shoulders and neck. What woke him was the ringing and pounding headache that tormented his head, but he dismissed that peculiar ache when his eyes opened and focused on a female sitting in font of him, her face a breathed away from his face.

"Mornin'," Crystal then giggled incoherently, smiling as she did so.

Cell replied with a light grumble as he sat up, holding his hand to his head. Crystal took note of this and asked, "Are you okay?"

Cell shrugged; for being the world's strongest player, he sure did have quite a tendency for getting hurt. Crystal pouted.

"Tell me more. Like…how's it feel?"

Cell was about to shrug dismissively again when he caught Crystal's look. He sighed. "…It's like a midget troll jumped in through my ear and is having a rampage with his sledge-hammer…That's the best I can describe it."

Crystal nodded with certain understanding and graced his cheek with a light kiss. Pulling back, she smiled child-like at his responding blush.

"You Lama."

-

Goku was in the kitchen with a crisp, white apron on and a large, puffy chef's hat placed atop his spiky black hair. He was pounding away at a gooey mixture that appeared to be some-sort of deranged pancake batter…

"Hey, Goku!"

Goku jumped at Crystal's voice—she was scaring everyone today.

"..Oh, hi, Crystal…" His eyes trailed over her—for falling asleep under the stars after passing out because of flying and then vomiting, she did have quite a wonderful aura. …It just made people _want_ to like her…_as Goku did_…

Goku's eyes then drifted over to a droopy shadow that immerged into the kitchen light—it was Cell. Goku pouted and suddenly found a new interest in the cook-book.

-

FPM: lol, I read the last chapter and it reminded me something that would be a soap.

Cell: …Ah, yes, the human term for a show dealing with every-day matters put together in a single show known to man as "soap".

FPM: o.o

17: I like soaps. And spongebob. We all like spongebob.

FPM: oh, Wups, …I don't own anything, except my story, my ideas, Crystal…

Cell: I AM FREE! Wah-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA….

FPM: no, not entirely—ever heard of '_Funimation'_?

Cell: …They cut Vegeta's hair in GT and it bothers me.

17: How do you manage to bring Vegeta into the conversation all of the time?

Cell: …I'M NOT THE GAY ONE! THAT'S YOUR JOB, NOT MINE!

FPM: o.O…

Cell: Ahem…oh, wasn't there this guy that believe SpongeBob promoted homosexuality? …As well as the purple telletubbie?

18: (-snort-)

FPM: we learned about that in religion—The Church's belief on Homosexuality. Wanna hear it?

Cell: I personally don't, but I'm not sure about 17…

17: (-glare-)

FPM: OKAY :) So, the Church believes homosexuality is okay as long as no sexual acts are…lemme think of the word…done. As long as no sexual acts…are done. This is because the Church believes sexual acts need to be joining/done by both partners, natural, and procreative/open to life. …and sexual acts by homosexuals, though joining/done by both partners, does not follow the "procreative" and "natural" rules…Yeah, good fun…

Cell: …What about the other stances, like Just War Theory, or Violence In The Media? …Did you just pay attention to _this_ teaching _alone_? …(-evil grin-) and _why _would that be?

FPM: o.o I'M NOT GAY! ...But Patrick is now—he just converted.

Patrick: …_We Are Fam-Il-Ee! All My Brothers, Sisters, And Me! …We Are Fam-_

17: (-to tofu-) YOU ARE MY SOUL-MATE, OH TOFU!

FPM: o.O…

**(A/N: ..Sorry this was so short—I'm doing this at 12:18…morning? Anywhos, thanks for the reviews-they look so PRETTY:) )**


	11. chocolate

FPM: …oh…my…god

Cell: …so what, you flunk a science test, it's not the end of the world…or is it:P…it is a sad, cruel world we live in now…

FPM: Patrick's been converting people?

(-background: _(Patrick screaming) long live those who prosper in ways not yet marked holy by God! May we find peace, love, and happiness from fuc_-)

17: I SECOND HIM!

Cell/18/FPM: o.O…

17: …

FPM: AHEM…in lighter news—

17: ROBOTS ARE FRICKIN' TAKIN' OVER THE WORLD! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

FPM: SHUT UP! I'm the writer, YOU DO AS I SAY! …SIT!

17: …robots rule. WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….

* * *

Walking into the kitchen to find Cell, Crystal, and Goku—who had yet to shelve his chef hat—Bulma smiled sweetly. "…It's been so long since there's been so many people in this house. It's quite grand, actually…"

Cell and Crystal nodded as Goku continued with his…concoction.

What struck Cell as odd, however, was how Bulma had regarded them, or, namely, him. "so many people"…had she meant to add him, a non-recreational psycho-path android from the future, and to imply that he, too…was human? …a person, by another person's standards? His eye twitched—something in his programming told him otherwise. He was not human, nor was he a person. He was just…this.

As Cell continued his ponderings, and Goku discussing "other matters" with Bulma, Crystal concluded this was the perfect moment to… 'escape' them for the time being. Finding her way through the other three-some, Crystal took only a few steps toward the back door before stopping. Hadn't she left before, and it ending in her parents passing on? Crystal looked back towards the others: Cell…she had come to a realization—either she was playing at her part in tricking Cell so well that she even fooled herself, or—Crystal shook the idea away. Though she was only somewhat aware of the feelings, she didn't want to finally admit she had truly fallen in love with someone that had murdered so many, including her own parents; Bulma—if not for her, Crystal would have had no where else to go, except maybe Goku's mayhem box. She had heard Chi-Chi had thrown him out, but only from an accidental intrustion on her part; and Goku… Crystal bit her lip. Was she finally ready to tell him she really had…gone for Cell? That her heart had betrayed his plan, and that even though Earth may be at stake…

Crystal shook her head to clear it. She wouldn't be anywhere for too long. Crystal sighed then. _Not like there really is anywhere to go, anyways…_

Walking to the door, Crystal finally realized just how bland and boring Bulma's "Capsule Corp." really was with its white walls (probably always being cleaned by a handi-work robot—She stared at one as it whizzed by. It was impelled by a smallpropeller at the back of its sleek, black body and had a fairly-proportionate white head with large eye-holes that served no purpose but to imply a more-humanistic feature. She giggled then too, realizing Bulma had, in her own way, developed a min-form of robot that resembled the "Johnson Family" maid-robot.

_Jeeze, if I'm trying to get away for a while, what am I doing giggling to get their attention? …and, wow, did I just zone-out in thought twice?_ Crystal shook her head again, grasping the black handle of the door firmly in her hand and twisting it 90 degrees. She pushed and the door twitched with a slight creek, and then finally gave way to her applied weight and opened.

It was a bright day outside, and Crystal was glad to be free…at least for a while, anyways.

Shrugging, Crystal ventured out into the bright Saturday morning, glad to be awake, alive, and…good heavens, she needed a bath.

* * *

FPM: okaaaaaay…I am so sorry if this chapter is not meeting any…specified guidelines or expectations; I've been having some good, old-fashioned writer's block, even though I know how my story's going to turn out (I just gave that fact away, huh? FORGET THAT! i NEVER told you!), but I just haven't been able how to write it down on paper. Imagine this: you've just heard the best thing, you feeling alive, in control, all pleasures just waiting to be explored in the new day…but you have to explain this feeling. It's a hard feeling to explain, it's purely chaotic. A grand feeling…so I've made a word for it. Fuku. Yeah, it looks like "f you", but you say it "foo-koo". SPREAD THIS NEW WORD TO THE WORLD!

Cell:…why should I do that?

FPM: (-sigh-) anyways, I'm feeling all fuku inside. :) oh, and the only reason why I was able to put another chapter up was because of my ex-now-gay-boyfriend, Patrick, who would not give me a piece of chocolate unless I added another chapter. So, applaude his superior mind, peoples of th world!

Patrick: …what are you talking about? You can't even speel "the" right, genious…

FPM:…wel you can't spell "spell"

Patrick:…YOU'RE JUST MAD AT ME BECAUSE I'M PRETTY AND I BROKE UP WITH YOU!

FPM:o.o …can you read minds?

Patrick: …shurt up.

FPM: "shut up" is "s-h-u-t, space, u-p"…okay, now That's a REALLY Creepy glare you've got, so sTOP, please, AIH!...jeeze….I wuv u, Pats?...YEAY! Oh Chocolate, How Art Thou?

Cell: … o.o? …


	12. japaneziez and the worthless dictionary

FPM: …First, PLEASE excuse the EXTENSIVE TIME between this update and its previous…and, I've come to a conclusion:

Those previous chapters sucked.

I mean it! They truly did!

I mean, who "_giggles incoherently_"? **_WHO?_**

So…I came to another conclusion. I will leave them up, primarily because I had donated one to Ginny-Hates-Them, and it would be horridly rude of me to delete it. If I had done so, I would be forever branded an "Indian Giver" (though I have no intent to diss Indian-related peoples of the net by using the phrase). This chapter, though named "12" by FFN, will be in fact "10", where I noticed the evil virus of "crappy-writing" had unfurled and had begun to spread.

Now I ask…Is this wrong? I have heard that the tactic of deleting chapters has been executed a number of times, but my fear is that I might accidentally delete the entire story…and who would want that? Also, I am not like other writers…so I cannot do, as some say, "go with the flow" of deleting chapers. It is a sad problem, actually…(As sad as those other chapters…)

(17: I liked my saying the robots taking over the world bit, but I don't think I can say anything more…)

Either way, I bless you readers who continually review and for dealing with slow updates—time simply is nothing exquisite in my life at this time…and now, here's the chapter, starting after "9".

* * *

Cell woke later in the morning, around ten or ten-thirty, finding himself having rested (in a rather more uncomfortable position, if he should comment) on a somewhat soft yet hard couch. He found his vision blurred, and head aflame, as well as throbbing. Too what occasion could he dedicate or commemorate this migraine to he could not figure out—and where was he? Cell's eyes darted around the room, scanning for something that could tell him where he was…though this did not help much as his vision was unclear. He was thoroughly annoyed by the possibility that, even after his "putting people to rest" brigade, he had left a pedophile (or something of the like) person, who had probably forgotten who Cell was. He clenched his jaws together as his brow furrowed; if that be, the person had a very keen sense of well-groomed style ( he could tell from the well-decorated room)…which would mean if the person were male, they were probably gay. 

He sighed and lifted his right palm to his forehead, closing his eyes as he became deeply entwined in thought. And what of the Cell Games? He buried his head deeper into the couch, laying on his front-side. _Cell-Games, Cell-Games…Crap. Possibly a slight delay or cancellation…?_

.-Cancel?...Then you would have a grand reason to let us out…-

/And no reason to keep us in./

.-…You know what the first thing I'm gonna do when I get out? Order some pot-stickers…yummy, yummy…-

/Then you'll join up with Weight-Watchers again and lose money that could otherwise be spent on my magazines. Which, by the way—oh, 17, have you-/

'WOULD YOU BOTH _SHUT UP_!'

Cell growled then, and pushed himself off the couch with his hands on the couch and arms extended. He then allowed his left arm to bend, causing an imbalance, and he rolled onto the floor on his back. Staring at the ceiling, Cell found black stripes running the same direction his head was pointed, and he tilted his head back to see an extensively long hall go for what seemed forever…ending in a dark shadow. He sighed through his nostrils and then picked himself up and stood. Cell stretched his tired and cramped muscles. How, again, had he come here?

He took a step, and then promptly found himself back on the floor, facedown. He growled quietly again.

'Fucking leg…'

.-Waste not, want not.-

'What the Hell?'

/I myself do not understand my brother's words…if you don't throw it away, you don't want it? Huh/

.-…Hmm? Oh, I'm reading a book that's like meditation for each day…it's quite grand, actually…Ooh! A movie coupon!... _"Receive one dollar off when you and a friend go to watch I, Robot with Will Smith as the leading detective-"_-

Cell blinked. _I, Robot_? How did that sound so…familiar…

Suddenly, his eyes shot open and Cell stood to his full height, straightening his back, and dashed off down the hall. No way was he going to let some gay raper get near Crystal!

* * *

Crystal screamed. 

The first thing she had come across when she had opened her eyes was vomit right next to her head, as well as a few pieces of the dried goo in her brown hair. Grimacing, she held back the warning bile that bubbled at the back of her throat as she stared at the pile and then began peeling some of it off of her hair—though it had been tied back in a neat bun, it had come loose when she had…Wait, what was she doing last night?

Crystal silently observed her surrounds. In front of her was a large, one way street that lead to where she was, and what surrounded her sides was grass…and what was behind her was…

When she turned, Crystal found the words "Capsule Corp." in bold, black letters staring back at her. She blinked, confused. _Capsule Corp?..._

Morbid curiosity caused her to stand and edge nearer to the large, white building addressed as "Capsule Corp." She soon found herself near the structure after many small shuffles of her feet, and Crystal laid her hand on the building to find it cold and hard…Why was she here? Who was she? …Did she live here?

* * *

Cell found himself nowhere…and possibly quite lost. Coming to a stop, Cell stood strait again. 

.-Great, now we're lost!-

'No, we're just…temporarily set off course.'

/o.o What? HOW IS THAT ANY DIFFERENT THAN BEING _LOST_! YOU LED US HERE, NOW LEAD US OUT! …_NOW_/

'AND HOW DO YOU PROPOSE THAT?'

Cell stared at what laid ahead of him: a white hall that lead to darkness. He turned, and stared at what laid behind him: a white hall that lead to darkness. He turned in each direction, front, back, front, back…and suddenly finding himself wondering where he had come from.

.-…Five dollars says it's a Monday.-

* * *

"Trunks? Sweetie, it's time to wake up…And for Heaven's Sakes, child, must you sleep with your head under the covers? …Oh. Did Barney scare you again? I swear, T.V. is just another way to scare a kid…" 

Bulma turned away after shaking her boy awake. Trunk's violet eyes opened slowly, and he rubbed his right eye with a clenched right fist. He found his dark-blue bed-cover over his head and his laser-gun accessories still applied…Funny how things turn out in the morning.

He shrugged and sat up, shoving the comforter off of him, and ripped off his gun supplies. Staring at the clock to the side of his bed on a small nightstand with a lamp on it, Trunks found the time to be ten-forty-one. He had expected his T.V. to automatically turn on at eight and wake him up because he had set it for that time when he had gotten the television set as a birthday gift from Vegeta, but why it didn't work had yet to trouble Trunk's simple mind and he hurriedly dressed himself so he could hurry downstairs to eat his Coco-Puffs (lol, what a long sentence).

* * *

Goku was in the kitchen, and had been up and awake since five. He was presently bashing away at a newly-discovered recipe for low-carb pancakes…maybe he had gained a pound to upset Chi-Chi? He had come to accept Chi-Chi's divorce-like state, but wished feverishly to understand what her point was and what she would gain from it. And what would happen to Gohan? Or Goten? He would be torn if he was just hinted the fact his parents were going to be divorced—Goku knew that. Gohan had even beat up a little kid when he was younger that called Gohan a bastard: he didn't tolerate any idea that concerned divorce. 

Goku sighed, and peered around the kitchenette, finding something else to entertain his mind for the time being. Goku sighed again and then stared at the batter in the bowl in his arms—it was taking to long…Was this why Chi-Chi didn't want him anymore? Because he took too long on things?

Finding the batter to be stirred enough, Goku smiled and set it down on the counter next to the stove. He had previously assembled eight pans into each part of the stove to cook as many pancakes at the same time as possible—he was feeling extra-hungry…_THAT'S why Chi-Chi doesn't like me! I eat too much!_

He smiled, and then frowned at his conclusion. Goku loved food as much as he loved Chi-Chi. Both were what he loved. How was he to give one thing up for another? If he continued eating, he would then be "cheating" on Chi-Chi, and if he went back to Chi-Chi, it would be like "cheating" on food. Goku sighed—he couldn't win.

The battles with his wife seemed to be the only battles he wouldn't and couldn't win. _She was the perfect warrior,_ Goku thought_. In life, teaching, strength (for a woman), and bed…_

He shook his thoughts away as his attentions came back to cooking. Would Crystal like pancakes? He hoped so…he made some specially for her…

Taking a large spoon, Goku gathered some batter into the utensil and poured small and large blotches onto the first pan, and the next, and then the next, and continued doing so until all eight pans were filled. He grinned as he waited and smelled the cooking pancakes—though he loved food, he rarely cooked because Chi-Chi had always done so. …Suddenly thought of Chi-Chi didn't bother him anymore. He felt…butterflies in his stomach and happy…about what? He smiled, suddenly knowing who he was thinking about: Crystal. He had slowly grown attached to her, it seemed, and the attachment was further than just friendship…

As he continued waiting for the pancakes to cook, he ran his hand through his hair, and then laughed, remembering that his hands were smothered from the explosion of flour when he had opened the bag earlier… He picked up a pan, and to his astonishment, found a reflection that was not his own—a purely white Goku was staring back at him with brownish batter blots dappling his skin. He smiled—so _that's_ why Chi-Chi didn't let him cook.

Goku shifted the pan to his left and suddenly found Trunks staring up at him.

* * *

FPM: WUPS! I'm sooooo sorry, I was thinking about the Buu saga, when Goten and Trunks are actually able to function by themselves, and not the Cell sage when they're babies… 

Cell: (-smiled evilly-) So what are you going to do?

FPM: o.o What's with the evil smile?

Cell: XD

17:…How's about everyone lives with the fact FPM screwed up and say Gohan is fourteen and Trunks is seven, and Goten…is three. Kay?

FPM: …That's actually not a bad idea. …TIME FOR JAMBA JUICE! WEEE!

18: well, I was going to say time for the story, but I like your idea…

FPM:)

* * *

Goku smiled. "Want some? I can make more…" 

"What? That's _all_for you _already_?" Trunks gawked at Goku's silence, an indication of "yes". "Holly COW! That's…THAT'S _COOL_! Wow, I wish dad could eat like that…" Trunks turned to walk away, and then back to Goku, placing one hand on his chin and the other on his hip. "...You know, you look different. …Are you opposite Goth? Or have you not cooked in a while?"

"…The latter."

"Ah. That explains it." Trunks smiled. "I really like the hair—the white doesn't make you look older."

Goku paused. I have actual white hair?

"No, the flour, Goku. …Oh, sorry, I think you meant for that comment to be a thought…" Trunks shrugged. "Don't worry about looking like you're older, even if you do—which you don't—it's just another step towards the next life, which is supposed to be better…but I'd rather enjoy this one right now, thank you. Oh, and with my Coco Puffs. Gotta have those…excuse me."

Goku watched Trunks turn away and walk to the table, grab a chair and slide it next to the cabinets, and then climb on top of it. He got onto his tippy-toes and opened the door, and then reached for a bowl. Grasping the bowl, Trunks leaned back and closed the door, hopped off the chair, and returned the chair to its original place. He noticed Goku's stare, and turned towards him. "What?"

"Oh…Why didn't you just fly?"

"Mum doesn't want me flying around, or using 'powers' in the house…" Trunks shrugged. "Doesn't bother me, though."

Goku nodded and picked up the spatula. He flipped each pancake, and found that none were burnt—a good omen. He smiled and waited for the rest of the pancakes to bake.

Trunks was getting a spoon and milk. He sat down at the table, and felt Goku's eyes on him again. "What now?"

"…The cereal is the main ingredient for cereal, is it not?" Goku smiled. "But, of course, you already knew that…"

"Hey, it's morning, and I'm a night-time person, thank you," Trunks murmured defensively. He sighed and went to the cabinets again, and opened one that was at his level. Pulling out a box, he closed the door, and went back to his spot. Trunks smiled as he poured the contents into the bowl, and then added the milk. After putting the milk back into the refrigerator, Trunks went back to his spot, sat, and began eating his longed-for cereal. He smiled as he crunched away on his first spoon-full, and then turned to Goku. "Can I watch T.V.?"

Goku shrugged as he stacked the pancakes onto a plate, and then used the large spoon and batter to pour more pancakes onto the pans. Trunks smiled and shook his head as he used the remote-control to turn the television set on. He changed to _Cartoon-Network_, andgroaned as _Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends_ came up.

Goku smiled. "Don't like it?"

Trunks shook his head and took another spoon-full. "…My friends think I have an imaginary friend and call me Mac…but I guess it's better than being named after boxer-shorts."

* * *

Cell was panting now. He had run for what seemed eternity, and found himself nowhere nearer anywhere than where he had been before he woke up. The secluded scene was creeping Cell out to an extent he couldn't stand, but he continued running anyways—he was determined to find Crystal. Cell's thought quickly reverted to the night before—though he couldn't move, he had heard everything that had gone on the other night… 

She had been so ready to help him that it surprised him. Here Crystal was, so beautiful to him, and yet it seemed possible she liked him back. Cell smiled and ran on, racing to find her…

Sad thing was, he ran into a wall, two seconds after that.

* * *

FPM: …WOOT! I GOT ANOTHER UPDATE UP:):):):)… 

Cell: …What did Zhealy mean, "review please"? 'Update', possibly?

17: (-shrug-) "ZHEALY" IS A COOL NAME! WEEEEE!

FPM: o.O…Anyways, thanks y'all for your comments and reviews…

17: (-flabbergasted-) "_Y'ALL_"!

FPM:…I LIKE CHANGE!

Cell: Well, chocolate maks you fat and gives you zits, so…oh, wait, you already have them. (-smiles evilly-)

FPM: …Yeah, well YOU'RE them!

Cell: -.- What was that?

FPM:) That's for me to know and you to find out.

17: Shaka Baka!

FPM: OOH! I love saying that…It's SO MUCH FUN B/C THEN NOBODY KNOWS WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!

Cell: …hello…stupid…I'm from Japan…GO JAPANEZIEZ!

FPM: I think I'm one-percent Japanezie…Or point-five…I don't really know…

18: o.o Is there a difference?

FPM: I THINK SO! Having HALF a chocolate Easter bunny is WAY-WAY-WAY different than having a WHOLE chocolate Easter bunny…or chocolate versus real one, anyways…

16: …I'm done writing your president report, FPM! Are you proud?

FPM: YEAY! GO 16! …He's a hottie-hottie with a sexy-bodie…

16: O.O…

FPM: Wups, I did NOT mean to type that up…

16: …SELF-DESTRUCT BOMB! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...

17: …SWEET!

FPM: Wait…NO! DON'T DESTRUCT! DON'T DESTRUCT! Here, I'll say…uglie-uglie with a yicky-bodie. There. See?

16: (-sniff-) (-cries-)

FPM: ..Uh…How about being my boyfriend? Isn't that cool?

16: (-cries harder-)

Cell: Oh, yes, getting to be FPM's boyfriend will always make a cyborg feel better…

16: (-cried louder-)

Cell: What?

FPM: you insulted him. "cyborg" versus "robot". A BIG difference there…

Cell: huh?

FPM: …Okay, partly robot and partly human versus wholly human, or in his case, wholly robot.

18: (-to 16-)…How about being _my_ boyfriend?

16: …Sing "I'm too sexy for my shirt" like that one German guy from last American Idol, then I might.

18: _I'm_ …_Too sexy for my_…_shirt_? Shit, That's WRONG! …PERVERT!

16: my programing informed me that that particular song would not be demonstrated or approved by you, so obviously I knew you would do anything but sing said song, resulting in neither of us "hooking up", so to say, within our lifetimes.

FPM: Wow…He can say long sentences…Can I be _your_ girlfriend?

16: It is possible…But I must first break up with your toaster, for it has run out of Pop-Tarts.

FPM'S toaster:…YOU _USER_! IT'S FPM'S FAULT THAT HER MOM STOPPED BUYING POP-TARTS! …USER! (-cries-)

16: o.O…

FPM: kay.

Cell: …why are we so overwhelmed in boyfriend/girlfriend madness? The last two chapters were immensely smothered-

FPM: BIG WORDS! YEAY! (-admires-)

Cell: o.o …immensely smothered in the strange craze…and what is 18 doing to be so quiet?

FPM/16: …Or 17?

FPM:…We said that together…

16: We're soul-mates!

FPM: …YAY!

17/18: We're watching SURVIVOR, so SHUT-UP!

FPM: ...HA-HA, _YOU'RE_ SOUL-MATES!

17/18: (-glare-)

FPM: Uh…I didn't know they played SURVIVOR at one-thirty in the morning…

Cell: They don't.

FPM: …Oh. (?)

16: Why one would want to watch a show based entirely where nothing is truly real, I do not understand. They have at least ten cameras, which means a camera crew, which means trailers...

FPM: I would feel miserable too if I didn't get to sleep in trailers while everybody else did…and if I was stuck with huts too…No, nevermind. A hut just _Rox my Sox_!

18: I'm not a baseball person.

17: Okay...

Cell: Great to have that accomplished…

18: I thought so. That's why I said it.

Cell: -.-

FPM: well, I have to get back to doing my president report-

16: But I completed it for you!

FPM :Oh Yeah!…(-skims through the report-)…um…I probably couldn't say half of these words...what does "gyrate" mean?

17: I'll look it up! ..Gutter…Guttering…Gutterpress…Guteral…Guy…Gyve. Oh, wowit doesn't have it. …What a shitty dictionary.

FPM: what's the definition of guy?

17: "Guy, _noun-"_

Cell: First, not 17…

17: …18, how could you?

18: Huh?

17: YOU TOLD THEM I HAD A GENDER-CHANGE, DIDN'T YOU!

18: No I didn't!

17: Oh…well, that's good, because it never happened.

FPM/Cell/16: o.O…

17:" …a rope, cord, or cable used for steadying, guiding, or holding something."

FPM:…That's _IT_?

17: Yeah. What were you expecting? Like I said, it's a crappy dictionary. …Wait…a guy…is a rope? WHAT THE HECK?

FPM: I know. No guy is a guy anymore. …THERE'S NO SUCH A WORD AS 'GUY' FOR GUYS ANYMORE! …CURSE YOU FUCKING DICTIONARY!

17: I wonder if the dictionary has the word 'fuck' in it…(-skims through-) ...Oh Dear.

18: what?

17: …There's a four-page entry.


	13. writer's block, anyone?

FPM : HEY EVRiBUDi ! soooo sorry I haven't updated in …forever, but (Bum, bum, BUM!) I WENT TO FRANCE! YEAH! Oh, so many hotties, so little time…(drools)

Cell: (snickers) so much for 16…

16: HEY! (pouts, then looks at FPM)…FPM, you love me still, right?

FPM: (dreaming of hotties)

16: _RIGHT?_

FPM: _mmm, Jerome_…( snaps out) –huh? Yeah, um, sure…_mmm, Jerome_…

16: (cries) CURSE YOU SON-GOKU!

Cell: HEY! That's MY line, stupid android!

16: WHO YOU CALLING_ ANDROID, _YOU _ANDROID?_

Cell: (cries)…I want a muffin.

16: yeay! I'll make you one! (puts on apron) okay, so-

(sounds in background)

Cell: wait…what's that?

16: huh?

Cell: shh! Listen…(16 and Cell stand close)

(17: yes, Yes, YES!)

Cell/16: AIGHHHHHHHHHHHH….(run away)

-----

17: yes, Yes, YESS! (does moonwalk) I got it, I got it….

18: (peers at self in mirror) Hmm. Not bad. Who knew you did hair? …

-----

FPM: _mmm, Jerome_…(still drooling…)

-----

Crystal stumbled over the doorstep and fell onto her face. She groaned as her head throbbed with even more pain. Pushing herself up from the floor using her left hand, Crystal rubbed her face and ran her right hand through her hair, attempting (though not succeeding) to straighten out her knotted and clumped hair. Sighing, she leaned against the doorway's side rail and rested her head against the black wood. Through her hair, she could feel the cool material, and so turned her head and kept her forehead on the wood to keep it cool. Closing her eyes, she focused her thoughts on what happened the previous night…

Though, what _did _happen the other night?

-----

Trunks had finished wolfing down his food in time to finish his homework before he left to school. Goku tried to help him with it, but didn't know more (or as much) as Trunks.

"Ya mean you never wen' to school? How crazy is that!" Trunks stared at Goku in disbelief. A small smile suddenly appeared in place of his gaping mouth. "Man, you're my new hero."

Goku smiled just as a door creaked open.

"—Rrmph. What a friggin' headache."

Goku and Trunks both turned their heads to find Vegeta chugging down water bottle after bottle with his eyes closed. After devouring thirty-four bottles of mineral water, Vegeta wiped his mouth and breathed in deeply; he let out what could almost be mistaken for a sigh. After rolling his head around in counter-clockwise circles, Vegeta opened his eyes and turned his head to see Goku and Trunks staring back at him.

"_What_ _friggin' business do you friggin' have in my friggin' house?_" Vegeta snarled as he stared at Goku. Vegeta's eyes suddenly darted to Trunks's enlarged ones and calmly added, "Sleep well?"

Trunks almost burst out laughing from his father's mood swing, but kept his emotions hiddenas henodded and darted out the door. Vegeta smiled, proud of his son, but then closed his eyes and frowned. "Well, Kakkarot, do you like the interior? Or is there _anothe_r reason why _you're _staying in _my house_?" Vegeta suddenly opened his eyes and glared at Goku. "Well? _What's your excuse?"_

"Uh, I wasn't trying to intrude here, Vegeta. --Bulma just offered me a place to stay 'cause…"

"Hmm? Tell me…" Vegeta grinned. "You have my interest."

As Goku was about to answer, Bulma appeared next to Vegeta and smacked his head with a stove pan Goku had been using earlier. The batter splattered all over Vegeta from the pan (Goku could have sworn he smelt it cooking, too).

"He's a _guest_, you moron! And you _don't_ go interrogating _guests_!" Bulma sreamed in Vegeta's ear.

Vegeta quickly gathered himself after he wiped off the un-cooked batter that clung to him…Goku suddenly noticed Vegeta was only wearing a towel around his hips and that his hair was still wet, though it was up, like usual.

"Hey, Vegeta…" Goku continued staring, "-did you take a _bath?_"

Vegeta was dumbfounded, and his shock was obvious. After a few minutes, Vegeta glared. "What do you think I did, you idiot! _Swim in a_ _lake_?" he roared defensively.

Bulma smacked him upside the head again. "There you go interrogating our guest again. Ya know, he's almost been here for a _wee_k and only _now_ you're-"

"A _week! _That's_ preposterous! Why don't you settle him down and adopt him, for God's Sake?_"

"_Why_ do you _criticize_ _everything I do_? Don't you _care_ an _ounce_ about me?-"

"Goddamnit-- I do, woman! Christ!" Vegeta suddenly wrapped his arms around Bulma, pulled her close, and nestled his lips against hers. They both closed their eyes as Bulma placed her hands on Vegeta's ears and accepted his kiss. Goku watched in morbid curiosity as the two continued to kiss and embrace each other lovingly.

-----

Trunks met up with Goten and Gohan at the school bus stop.

"Hey, Trunks!" Goten smiled warmly. "How'd your morning go?"

"Great, yours?"

"Great, thanks!"

Both of their smiles suddenly faded as they both realized the two of them were lying. They stared at each other, and their rosy cheeks dropped their color. Trunks knew Goku was staying at his house for another reason—one deeper than Capsule Corp. just having good food. And Goten had never experienced his mother being as easily shaken as she was now, and he knew that Trunks knew where Goku was. The fact that they had lied to each other easily bothered both of them, and they dropped their heads in shame. Gohan sighed as his heart filled with despair after being reminded for what seemed the thousandth time that his parents were going through a disagreement—and at the most important time yet: right before the Cell Games! Gohan looked away and watched as the blue bus pulled up.

"C"mon, guys. Just (sigh)…one-hundred, eighty-nine days 'till the year's over." Gotten and Trunks nodded sullenly and followed Gohan into the bus.

-----

Goku had grown bored after four minutes. The first minute had gone by in a flash because this was something new that he had never experienced watching; the second and third went by semi-fast as Goku tried to memorize what and how they did it… and the last was just plain boring.

Sighing, Goku turned and went to the black leather couch and plopped himself down. He stared at the coffee table where he noticed two slim bags from the Quik-E-Mart that was at the end of the block. He opened the first bag and pulled out a magazine that read "_flirt—for girls by girls_" as the title and a picture of a group of teens that could be considered "popular" in the middle of the page. He flipped through a couple pages just as he heard a "Whumph!" as something(s) hit the floor. Goku turned around in reaction to the sound.

He found Vegeta and Bulma on the ground, still kissing as Bulma untied the towel around Vegeta… Goku turned back around before he picked up any more details. He stared aimlessly at the magazine, fully bored from just looking at the clump of papers for a mere two minutes, but shrugged and flipped on. He found a page the said "_Are You A Good Lover?_" at the top of the page. His eyes widened and he kept his finger on the page as he flipped the book shut and peered at the cover. "_They're only teens!..."_ he continued flipping back and forth, amazed something as this was in the magazine. He shrugged and the first question:

"When he leans in to kiss, what do you do?

a) kiss him first

b) turn so he only gets a cheek

c) say "no"

d) this has never happened"

Goku thought back on past memories…though it saddened him that he had to refer to a _long_ while back. Chi-Chi had surprised him by cradling her arms from behind him –back when both of them were in love. He had then kissed her check… He had kissed her first. Goku took the pencil from off the table and marked " a)". He read on.

"Who makes the next move?

a) I do

b) he does

c) there isn't one

d) this has never happened"

He bit his lip. "_Next move"? What did that mean?_ Goku shrugged and marked "a)" again.

"What comes off first?

a) shirt and pants

b) shirt

c) nothing

d) this has never happened"

Goku knew he didn't have to think on this one--he took off her shirt while she took off his pants. He beamed. _Logic!_ Proud, he marked "a)".

"When do you do it?

a) anywhere, anytime

b) inside, anytime

c) never

d) what are you talking about?"

"b)".

"Why do you do it?

a) I want to

b) he wants to

c) don't do it period

d) never dealt with situation"

He stared, dumbfounded. _I'm the guy, but it says _he _wants to…oh, right, it's a girl's magazine. …Um…"a)" or "b)"? …I'll check both! Yeah…_

"What protection do you use?

a) Trojan

b) "c" and pill

c) don't need because don't do it

d) huh?"

Goku was blushing now. _Aw man-- this is crazy! I'm taking a quiz in a girl's magazine about sex… What guy does that? Man! Oh well… started so might as well finish… speaking of which--_ Goku turned around and found neither Vegeta nor Bulma…he shrugged. _Privacy, I guess…anyways…uh…"a)"_

"Who goes in?

a) I make him

b) he just does

c) no one ever

d) what?"

He shrugged again and marked both "a)" and "b)" …then he wondered if he should try this from Chi-Chi's point of view…

"How many releases?

a) can't count

b) one or two

c) none

d) I ask again: what?"

Goku smiled--_Finally I can answer one! …I can't count in general--is that what this means? oh well …"a)"_

"How long is foreplay?

a) what foreplay?

b) a little bit

c) never dealt with it

d) what's that?"

Goku marked "d)".

"After each date?

a) definitely

b) maybe

c) never

d) never had a date"

Goku shrugged. He guessed he could consider every Friday a date…he checked "a)".

His eyes wandered to the bottom of the page where, in bold, it said, "**turn to the next page for your answer!**" Obediently, Goku flipped the page. His eyes skimmed over the colorful sheet:

"if you marked mostly "a"s, you're :  
an _aggressive lover_. You get what you want, whoever it's with. (Sometimes too much dominance--one more testosterone _molecule_ and you'll be _shaving your face_! …granted you already don't…)

if you marked mostly "b"s, you're:  
an _old-fashioned lover._ You're in the right place and let the guy take over--or is that because you're too shy? No reason to if you're considering that he's "the one"…have some fun next time!

if you marked mostly "c"s, you're:  
_choosing abstinence_. Why'd you take the test?

if you marked mostly "d"s, you're:  
_pathetic_. Don't bother buying this mag anymore."

Goku was shocked at the last answer. How could sweet, little girls be so mean and nasty to each other--especially their buyers? Goku looked back at his answers and found himself to be "mostly "a"s. you're: an_ aggressive lover._" Smiling and content with his answer (and definition of his answer), he circled it and closed the book with the pencil inside. He opened up the blue magazine, though he noticed this one said "flr-t --4 guyz bi guyz" and that this magazine was blue (the previous had been mostly pink). Shrugging, he opened it to the first page--

where he found a Playboy mag sewn into it. Goku quickly shut it and shoved both magazines into the bags. He stood up and brushed himself off, newly-found confidence overwhelming him. _At least I know it wasn't the sex that drove Chi-Chi away…or was I _too_ aggressive? Damn it!_

-----

Cell woke up with his legs bent at different (though not abnormal) angles. He sat up and instantly found the blood in his head to flow out of it. Immediately, Cell laid back down and sighed.

'I can't understand it…nothing makes sense not here...kay, I'll go make some toast for the chicken...'

-_holy friggin' cow! Are you nuts?_ Since _when_ do _chicken eat bread_? -_They like dried corn, nincompoop_!-

'Eh? Corn? It's TOAST…'

-CORN!-

'TOAST!'

-CORN!'

'TOAST!'

-COR—oh what the hell. You know it's corn-

/how did—and why would—you know that/

-erm...-

/C'mon, Cell! Don't you remember anything/

'Uh...no, but I know Bessie'll be need'n a wash t'day...'

/oh my god, he's an idiot. NO, Cell! _You were the only one I could talk to_! Now I have two brothers...because of _you_! _It's all because of you_! YOU,YOU,YOU,YOU/

'...? Like I said, bread for the chicken and the cow needs-a-washin'."

/Cell/

'Yess'm?'

/...there are no cattle (or farms, for that matter) around here-- for miles! Actually, I don't think there are any on this continent…/

'…erm...'

-you an' me boff, brutha. You an' me boff…-

---

FPM: oh my god (blushes) that had to be the most _dirty_ chapt-

Cell: (pouts) well, I didn't like it 'cause I didn't get to do much. I mean-

FPM: STOP CUTTIN' ME OFF LIKE THAT! -Anywho ...well, because I feel so bad about not giving you "admirers" (if all haven't died-out yet. :) anything to read from this story since...well, the end of first semester (yeeck!) , I'll extend this chapter. Hope ya like it:)

Cell: (slaps hands) GOODIE! A longer part!

16: (enraged—rips off apron) _WHEN DO I COME IN?_

FPM: (shocked) erm... (pouts) just read the friggin' story. I gotta go t' summer school.

-----

…

-----

FPM: shit. I can't think of anything.

Cell: Well…if it's any correlation, I haven't gotten my muffin yet.

FPM: WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR FRIGGIN' MUFFIN?

Cell: (pouts) I do…(looks at 16, cries)

16: Don't look at me…don't- (cries)

17: pfft. Babies. (watches Cell and 16, cries)

FPM: …?

18: there are no more MANLY MEN…what a sad concept…(cries)

FPM: (stares) whatever. I have my picture of Jerome, and that's all—

18: (rips it up, cries)

FPM: …I'VE GOT THREE-HUNDRED and TEN MORE! WAHAHAHA!...but I used up all of my money. (cries)


	14. muffin woes

FPM : (cries) _WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH THIS FRIGGIN' WORLD ?_ I DON'T UPDATE, PEOPLE DON'T REVIEW…(sobs)…I need to poke someone.

16: …I'll let you poke me if you get rid of every single picture that you have of Jerome.

FPM: (stares) …screw this world—I'M GOING TO SUPREME KAI! ...

Cell: and how?

FPM: erm…kill me Cell! (evil grin) You know you want to….

Cell: (eviler grin) hell yeah…

16: NO! POKE ME, FPM! I'LL LET YOU FOR FREE!

Cell: (pouts) Why can't I kill her?...

16: I'll…call up Dr. Gero and tell him you've been having fun with the street-light pole!

Cell: THAT'S A LIE! NO! …MY DAD'll KILL ME! (sigh)…I'll let FPM live—Truce.

16: (phew…)

FPM: (says to 17) let's play follow the leader!...Ooh, I wonder what that is…(crawls into what looks like a cave)

Cell: Okay, 16. All you have to do is bake me a muffin—poppy-seed, no other—and I'll never even THINK about killing FPM, kay? Never!

16: mmm…Okay. (turns up oven and sticks in muffin)

-----

FPM: …it's hot in here…hey, there, little buddy! Hey, you look kinda like a muffin…and it's getting hotter…so, what's your name?

B.Wad: …

FPM: …Oh well. I'll call you Frank. …Don't you think it's getting hot? I dunno 'bout you but I would like a muffin…So, uh, Frank…live around here?

B.Wad: …

FPM: hmm…not much of a talker, are you? Ya know, I like 16—I really do. I just tease him with those pictures…no one's really looked at 'em. You know what they are? Just a stick figure with a circle on top…so it kinda looks like a chef 'cause I made the circle muffin-shaped, which would be like putting you on its head…but there were a lot of hotties in France…the worst part was that if you tried to hit on one, you couldn't tell if they were French or whatnot because French and our guys wear the same things, even though the labels are in English…Jerome's not real. I should probably tell 16—Woh! You Got BIG, Frank! Whud you do in the last minute?—Hey, did you steal my French chocolate? …Uh, wow…it's hot in here…so I'll actually take off my jacket…

B.Wad: …

FPM:…man I'll get a tan! …whew, that rhymed! Tight!...GOSH, it's so darned hot…Frank, you'll probably think I'm doing a strip show or something…lol, that's actually kinda funny!...Ew, I'm all sweaty… but yeah, that was funny! …Hahaha- ha…haha…ha…(falls asleep)

B.Wad: …(POP!)…

-----

Cell: …What was that?

16: huh?

Cell: It was like a …'pop' sound, I dunno…do you think the muffin's okay?

16: definitely…I think…

Cell: (peers into oven) wow, that's a big muffin…

16: …maybe I added too much yeast…

Cell: yeah, maybe…(continues staring into oven…)

-----

FPM: (wakes up) huh? EW! Wow, I'm like TOTALLY sweaty…yick!...it's hot for GUYS to be all sweaty like they just worked out, but girls?...ni-yick…

B.Wad: don't you worry. Girls only sparkle.

FPM: …YOU TALK!

B.Wad: among other things…I just KNOW I could have been useful for the cure of cancer because my past research in the fiel—

FPM: yeah, yeah…hey, you popped! …

B.Wad: yes, sadly I'll be coming to an end…there's a man outside this oven that wants to eat me…I think his name is Sel…

FPM: Nah, it's 'Cell'…Woh, Wait…did you say "oven"?

B.Wad: yeah. Why else would it be so damn hot?

FPM: Hey! Don't get mouthy with me!

B.Wad: Sorry…my brain's melting.

FPM: (stares at muffin) -HH! You're Going To DIE!

B.Wad: Yeah…So?

FPM: So? So NO! …I'll Save you, FRANK!

B.Wad:…Call me what you want, but we're going to die. I'm going to die—first, peacefully in this oven with a friend—that's you—and then a second time in the bowels of the dreaded Sel…It's nice to have a friend like you to die with.

FPM: HUH? First, how can you die a second time? …

B.Wad: first my soul dies…then my body dies. And yes, you're coming with me (evil glint in eyes)

FPM: WHA-? NO WAY! I WANNA BE WITH 16! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING OF DOING? NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO! AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…. (bangs on oven door) LET ME OUT! 16! I LOVE YOU! NO!

-----

Cell: …No, Like a really, Really, Reeeaally BIG muffin…

16: …wh_aaa_tever you say…

Cell: (stares inside oven)…Oh My God…

16: What?

Cell: Oh, nothing…(still staring into oven) …it's just that I don't think I'll be able to finish this muffin. You packed too many calories into it…

16: Huh? You wimp, it's not even an inch bigger than last time…yeah, maybe a half-inch, but—

Cell: (blinks)…Uh…where's FPM?

18: she went off playing hide-and-seek.

17: no, follow the leader.

18: …how would you know?

17: I was playing…and I don't know where she is…I think she was talking about a cave…

16: (sweatdrop)

Cell: (peers at oven) did she say what KIND of cave?

18: don't worry. There's one outside…

17: Nah, that's the gopher hole. I put some poisons in it to kill 'em—I mean to knock them out…16 wouldn't let me kill them…don't worry, guys. It looks big, but only Vegeta can fit in it…

16: But…she's smaller than Vegeta…by a lot…

(sinks in)

17: …Oh shit.

(all go running outside…meanwhile…)

-----

FPM: NO! 16, DON'T GO OUTSIDE! NO!

B.Wad: AHAHAHA! …AII! I'm splitting into two!

FPM: HAHAHA! (stabs muffin) That's my fork you're dealing with! DIE! DIE! DIEEE!...

B.Wadp1: I love the world!

B.Wadp2: I HATE THE WORLD!

FPM: (watches in morbid curiosity)

B.Wadp2: YOU DIE!

B.Wadp1: NOO!

B.Wadp2: AHAHA! (eats B.Wadp1) (morphs)

B.WAD: hello, FPM. If I die, please spare me the Sel.

FPM: (sweatdrop) Cell.

B.WAD: Cell. …Oh, okay. Well, please spare me the Cell.

FPM: (looks at script) what's the 'B.' for?

B.WAD: you'll know later. Now, the oven is going to kill you…please don't die, I've enjoyed your company.

FPM: …(sigh) my boyfriend ran away. I don't think I gave him his pop-tarts…

B.WAD: well, my time's not almost up…but you…yours is coming to an end…get out while you still can…

FPM: Huh? (grows dizzy) …It's…too…hot, …too…h-(falls unconscious)

-----

Cell: (from inside gopher hole) why am I the one in here again? Wasn't 16 her boyfriend?

17: he's getting a shovel...no, never mind. He's back.

16: COME OUT, CELL! WE CAN USE YOUR HEAD AS THE SHOVEL!

Cell: -_WHAT?_

16: C'MON! It's for FPM!

Cell: …who?

16: …you know she'll kill you for that.

Cell: psh, granted she's still alive…

16: AIGH! DIE! (grips Cell's ankle and…)

-----

Crystal has dosed off not long after her thoughts had ended.

-----

Oven: BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

-----

Bulma woke up lying alone. She pulled the covers over her and tugged on Vegeta's pillow so she could lay on it. Sighing, she curled up; she had forgotten that she had never woken with Vegeta next to her…_Vegeta_…

"…Vegeta… Why do you always leave?"

A small tear rolled down the side of her cheek and onto the pillow…She glanced to the side and watched as the droplet sank into the pillow. Her heart fell into a deep pit—she knew she should have prepared herself to wake alone like she always did, but it had seemed different, seemed…

"_Rahg,_blast it!"-Bulma's head perked up when she heard Vegeta's voice.

A door opened; she laid it back down and peered through slits in her eyes. She watched Vegeta storm out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in hand. He went to the side of the bed Bulma was on and watched her as she breathed softly. Suddenly his angered self was gone and he sat next to her, eyes still observing. He lifted his hand and placed it on her shoulder; it ran up and down her arm softly, assuringly…Bulma almost twitched at his unusually soft touch. Vegeta set the toothbrush on the table lightly as he crawled into bed, next to Bulma, and brought his arm under his head. His breathing softened as it seemed he had drifted off to sleep.

Bulma waited a few moments before she decided to move. Her logical self was screaming to let him pay for leaving her alone, to make him suffer…but her heart wouldn't allow it. She turned around slowly so as not to disturb his sleep and stared at his face which her hands soon began to caress. Carefully she brought their lips together and paused. She then let his lips go and snuggled close to his chest, covering him with the covers also.

Vegeta's eyes opened slightly as he watched his wife sleep. A faint smile appeared and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his heart.

-----

Cell continued having disagreements with the two other…selves that were in his head. He wasn't sure about what was going on, or what he should do—listen to the pretty angel that told him to let the two of them go or to listen to the …other thing…that told him to hump a pole. … At this point Cell was still trying to figure out just what he meant.

/17! REALLY! Have at least SOME decency/

-Wha-ut? What's wrong with giving him some encouragement?-

'(blank stare)'

/come on! Do you really think he knows what you meant/

-(stares at Cell) …he _should_ know what I meant-

'(shakes his head)'

-No? Uh, let's see…gettin' jiggy with it?-

'(another blank stare)'

-Erm…Riding the cow?-

'…'

-How 'bout makin' love?-

'…'

-Screwin'?-

'…'

-Ko-fuuging?-

'…'

-Bor-eedik?-

'…'

-Uh- -

/He doesn't get it. /

-…No, really? …-

/(slaps 17) /

-OW! FUCK!-

'…is that what you meant? I get it now…'

-…-

/Really, brother. At one point _I_ didn't even know what you meant. /

-You're just "ill-informed sexually"-

/…I think you made some of those words up. /

-Nuh-uh! …well, maybe…a little…-

/ Here. This is how you treat someone that's almost or just as stupid as you- (knocks Cell out) there? See/

-I don't think he feels too good…-

/Well, _I_ feel better… /

-(stares at Cell) …He's pathetic.-

/no more so than you…/

-I would appreciate it if you switched to English-

/What do you THINK I'm talking in/

'…(grumble)…'

-...(blink) what was that?-

'Nhrm…(sits up, rubs eyes) what the fuck did you guys do to me?...'

/huh/

'…God, I feel like shit.'

-wow, so you really WERE knocked out! …who knew you could do that in your head? …-

'(glare) seriously, guys.'

/I hit you with a mallet. …I wanted to do some interior decorating too, but I engaged in a stupid conversation with my brother that was completely irrelevant- /

-I am OFFENDED!-

'Shut up! ..God, I don't want to deal with this!'

Cell stood up as he had found himself lying on the ground. He stretched his left arm across his shoulder and pulled it in with his other arm. His arms dropped and circled around counter-clockwise.

-Houston, we have lift-off!-

'(o.O)…Shut up!'

After tilting his head to the side in a bored manner, Cell crossed his arms and leaned against the wall he had run into previously. He stared at it, and then noticed the wall had a slight imprint of his body… Shrugging, he looked up, and found a camera staring back at him. Cell pouted and ki-blasted it.

Smirking, he turned and noticed there was a flight of stairs that lead downward. He decided to use them, knowing he would go manic if he didn't find a way out soon.

-----

…_R31mn90d456Y74…program terminated…_

…_093n2hJK543Lk4440230110…0320412003500087054-000…program running…993049/2jd9kl40i87sK…malfunction…00_

…_Pending…d03009k87243i3010…operation complete. Now running system data check._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Complete. Online._

Android 16 slowly opened his eyes and found his blue eyes staring back at him from glass that surrounded his entire body in an oblong shape. Restrains around his wrists, arms, legs, feet, and waist kept him from moving. It was lighter in the glass cell than the room out of it, which kept 16 from knowing what was outside of his glass prison. He frowned a little.

_Am I…back at the lab? …_

The lights in the room came on, and a sudden, shrill, high voice lulled 16 from his thoughts.

"Yeah! Big Guy's AWAKE! YES! Whew—finally! Man, 16! I thought I'd _never_ finish you…that Gero. He had to be the most genius stupid person ever alive…Well, I'm glad you're finally up and running." Bulma smiled and wiped her forehead. "Man…well, I guess I should let you out, huh? Hm-hmm…"

Bulma winked as she turned around and typed a few things into the computer. Almost immediately, the glass container opened and the bindings released their grip. Puzzled, 16 only stared at Bulma.

"Uh-oh…did I forget to put in your memory chip? I thought it was in…Hmm. Well, what can I say? …Hee-hee, Yay! I'm just so excited that you're finished! …This calls for a Mocha Latte!" Bulma suddenly left the room, leaving 16 as he was.

16 sat up slowly as if he might break something. He lightly got to his feet and breathed out. After closing his eyes, he crossed his arms, but then dropped them to his sides—he didn't want to be rude and give the impression that he didn't want to be here…

…_But where is "here"? …_

He stared into the black computer screen that had turned itself off. 16 found his reflection staring back at him again, but with sad, tired eyes… He was exhausted. It hurt to move—but he wanted to see what was around him.

He roamed around the room, finding many gadgets and gizmos of all kinds. It was a spacious room, but he felt almost claustrophobic from all the stuff that surrounded him. He noticed a small, square light on the floor to his left. 16 stepped next to it and looked up, finding the source of the light to be a large window. Multiple robot parts blocked him from getting to the window; he decided to move them. The first part he removed was in the shape of an upper arm.

_Why is Bulma in need of so many parts, I wonder? …_

He carefully set it in on table that had the fewest amount of parts on it. 16 then pulled another part from the pile, but was immediately greeted by the entire mass collapsing down on top of him.

-----

Cell found the stairs to end at a window. He sighed and un-crossed his arms as he attempted to un-lock it. _Damn thing won't budge…_

-…Lemme out and I'll try! _My_ manly skills can overcome EVERYTHING!-

'_Again_ with the futile attempts to escape? I thought we had gotten past all of that…'

-…No, really. I think I can get it…-

He smirked and thought of a better plan. Raising his fist to his eye-level, Cell—

/NO! _ARE YOU CRAZY/_

' No. Why? Does my aura give that off?'

/Yes, and your chakras are all misaligned. (-.-) Idiot. That glass is expensive/

' (o.o)…glass is expensive?...'

-(shrug) Who knew?-

/Bottom line is, would you want someone in your house/office building to trash the whole damn thing up/

'…glass is expensive? …'

/ (-.-) Okay—would you want Crystal to find out about it/

'Frankly, I wouldn't care.'

/-_What/_

'…Oh, did you say _Crystal_? …H-erm…I guess not. (sobs) WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!'

-…Well, there's her foot, if you look _out_ the window…-

'_WHAT!'_

Cell pressed his cheek against the window as he peered through the glass. He saw…

'Indeed, it is! …is she hurt? GOD FORBID!'

/…You must suffer from mood swings…/

'…I can't tell, though…-HH! It's raining!—and it was last night too!'

-So?-

'So?—So she'll get sick!...Oh my God…'

/What/

'…I think I've already killed all of the doctors-'

/Yeah, wasn't that the first thing on your list? So the doctors couldn't help the people that got hurt/

'…damn Mondays…'

-…If you're going to do anything, you'd better do it quick. She's kinda…-

'What?'

-…Twitch-slash-shivering…-

Immediately, Cell smashed the window, ignoring what 18 had been saying in his head, and flew out of it. It was only the afternoon, but it was hard to tell—the dark clouds gave the impression of night as rain poured down. He descended to the ground and ran to Crystal, who was half-in and half-out of the doorway. First he checked for her heartbeat, which he felt was fine, and then observed her body for any abrasions—he found none. After slipping his right hand under her head and his left arm under her knees, Cell stood, cradling Crystal in his arms. He stared at her face, and smiled, remembering their first encounter. She had been frightened, enough to help him…

Cell stepped into the house after only a moment; he was drenched even though he had only been outside for less than a minute. Suddenly he noticed Crystal was soaking wet and so went to the couch and picked up two blankets. He then wrapped them around Crystal and set her down on the couch. He kneeled and sat next to her, and watched her breathe. When she shivered, he placed his hand on her head to comfort her, even though he already knew she was sleeping.

He laid his hand against her forehead to take her temperature—she was lucky: she was only a few degrees below normal. Cell exhaled, relieved, and smiled. He patted Crystal's head and continued watching her.

She continued shivering, no matter what he did, so he thought of something. He stood and then laid down on top of Crystal, careful to not hurt her with his weight. He blushed, thinking of how it may look to a passer-byer, but shrugged and wrapped his arms around her. Cell fell asleep not long afterwards.

-----

Bulma walked into her lab, and found 16 nowhere. She sighed and sipped on her Mocha Latte some more. Leaning against her desk, Bulma noticed a foot roll off the pile of spare robotic parts. She watched the mass for a while, although only faintly interested. Bulma set her Mocha onto her desk and closed her eyes, content with what the day had been like so far. She especially liked it when—

An arm shot out from the pile of parts and gripped onto the desk leg.

The sudden movement in the still room caused Bulma to scream, and she covered her mouth after doing so, extremely embarrassed. She watched as another hand protruded from the pile and as 16's head poked out. He looked up, since he was on the floor, and smiled at Bulma. Then he frowned, looking down, and continued revealing himself a little at a time until he was fully out of the pile. Sitting on the floor, 16 closed his eyes. After a minute, he opened them again.

"Bulma. I appreciate you putting me back together…"

"Eh, erm…yeah. Don't mention it." She smiled, and winked. "Ya know, if ya want, I can put that bomb back inside of you 'cause I would be able to reconstruct you from all of the blueprints and everythin' in the computer…So, do you?"

He stared at Bulma, processing the information. _Although it could prove beneficial sometime in the later future, it could also be hazardous to the birds and other living things…_ "How long do I have to decide?"

"Mm…" She shrugged. "Tell ya what. I'll put it back in, just in case you ever need it. Kay? And if you don't…then you don't. So…okay, you can go outside while I try to find the thing-"

"You mean you aren't aware of its location at the moment?"

"Erm…No, but-"

"It's a very strong bomb."

"…Yeah, I know, but-"

"It's a very strong bomb."

Bulma sighed. "I get it. Sorry I'm not as organized as you would be, kay? Sheesh…"

"…I am sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"You didn't. I'm just not an afternoon-person. …Anyways, you can go outside if you want. …Just head out the door and to your left. Then you'll pass the kitchen and then the lobby…and out the door, kay?" She beamed and turned back to her computer and Mocha Latte.

16 nodded and left.

-----

Gohan found the lectures during the day to be very exhausting, even though he had been able to sleep through every class. He didn't normally do so—his grades had only began to slip when Goku was booted out of the house… He leaned back in his desk, knowing that it was only five more minutes until the end of class—and knowing that he was again lucky they hadn't passed out the report cards for the second quarter yet—

"Class," began Mr. Cooper, Gohan's Chemistry teacher. "Luckily for you all, the report cards will be sent home-"

Gohan sighed and crossed his arms. _Oh well…I guess I'll have to use the white-out again…_

"-but, this time—to make sure they all get home"-Mr. Cooper grinned-"they're all being sent by e-mail."

Almost immediately, Gohan raised his hand. "Mr. C, I-we—my family doesn't have a computer."

"Hm?" Mr. Cooper turned and typed into the computer. "…But your family's email is listed in the directory-"

"Erm…What I meant was that it's not working. So, technically, we don't have a computer…at the moment."

"Ah, yes, I understand…" Mr. Cooper nodded. "Under normal circumstances, I would just hand you your card, but now, because of your grades…I'll give it to your brother to take home, Gohan."

_Maybe I can nab it from him on the way home…_ "Okay, Mr. C."

-----

Goku didn't know what to do—and right now he was not going to give into the option to read another magazine… He stretched and sat back on the couch and flipped on the tv. It sparked to life, and the channel was still set to the one Trunks had been watching earlier: Cartoon Network.

"…_And Now for Camp Lazlo's Summer Line Up. Mondays is Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and Tuesday's kicking it off with the Kids NextDoor. Wednesday-"_

Goku thought back on which show Trunks had been watching earlier…was it Foster's Home? So today was Monday?...

"_We now continue to our Saturday Afternoon 'School's Almost Over—Hang On!' Shows!"_

"Oh…So today's Saturday?..."

Goku shrugged, now only partially interested in Cartoon Network. He sighed and changed the channel using the remote he found on the coffee table that he set his feet on top of.

"…_We are now going live to the Cell Games Arena. Hercule is there and waiting, four days ahead of the scheduled Wednesday. Kurk, how is it down there?—(cam changes from person at desk to person near Hercule)—Great, Bill. Thanks. So, Mr. Hercule—could we talk with you for a moment?"_

"_Why, Sure! (walks proudly over to Kurk) Whuduya wanna know?"_

"…_Sir, the public and I want to know where Cell is at the moment. He seems to have disappeared—or have you secretly already destroyed him in some other manner? (holds mike to Hercule) …Sir?"_

"_Oh, uh, em…Ya see, Cell's scared. He's waiting somewhere underground so that I don't destroy him before the tournament! Ya! (raises arms triumphantly)"_

"_Oh…I see. (turns to camera) Well, there you have it—right from the World Champion, Mr. Hercule. Back to you, Bill."_

Goku stared at the television set as he clicked it off. His mouth was gaping, obviously thrown off guard. "…_WHAT?_ _Does he _know_ he's gonna get himself _killed_ doing tha--_…Oh. Well, I guess… He's such an idiot. I don't care if he dies now, he deserves every bit of pain he's gonna get! 'World Champ'—Ha! I've done so much better than him and he knows it! The Idiot! Imbecile! …I _hope_ he dies in the bloody Gam—Oh, Hey, 16 ! » Goku waved as 16 walked by the room door.

16 paused momentarily. He stared at Goku, not knowing what to say. Slowly, 16 raised his hand…and waved back. 16 smiled faintly and walked on.

Goku shrugged and stared back at the t.v., undecided as to what he should do with the darn thing. He turned it back on anyways, rationalizing that he just wanted to see what else Hercule—_'world idiot' is more like it_, Goku thought—had to say (before his pre-scheduled death on Wednesday…).

-----

"_Gohan_, give it _back!_" Goten whined as he tried his best to get his older brother's report card back. He sighed and then pouted, turning away. "Fine. But I already _know_ what's in there, so I'll just _tell_ her that you're failing…"

Gohan paused—he hadn't thought of that. "…Goten, why would you look at my grades, anyways?"

"I dunnuh..Why? Mom 'lways shows 'em t' me sooner 'r later…"

"Goten, your grammar…"

"…Oh! Right. You're not failing _everything_—English is a B…But—"

"—How's about I buy your lunches from now on? All you have to do is not tell mom tha-"

"Mm! Buy me some right now!" Goten eagerly raced off to the nearest hot-dog stand and ordered seventeen plain ones (regardless of the fact it was near dinner-time).

Gohan sighed—he didn't know which felt worse: his now-condemned wallet, or his heart and pride, knowing he had tricked his brother so easily. Gohan shrugged both worries away and went over to Goten, knowing he would have to reason with his brother to only get fifteen.

-----

Cell woke up slowly; he felt weak and dizzy, so decided to stay on top of Crystal. He looked to her face and watched her for a while before gracing her forehead with a light brush of his lips. Smiling, he leaned his head against hers, and then noticed the difference in her temperature. _She's better…but now I feel like Hell…_

He perked his head up a bit after hearing moderately-loud footsteps approach the couch. Cell immediately sat up and off of Crystal, a wild blush overwhelming his face like a wildfire. He glanced to the side, noticing the footsteps had stopped.

"What?" Cell demanded as he crossed his arms. He stood up after a few minutes (since he had not received an answer within that time), and faced—"16? …Bu-but, I…Didn't I-"

"You sound surprised, Cell." 16 glared at him. "…I wonder why."

Cell rolled his eyes in response. "You're just another of Dr. Gero's mistakes…he never meant to make you-"

16 laughed, smirking. "And yet I'm here. Why do you suppose that is, Cell?"

"…Go away. I don't need temptation to blast you before the Games-"

"Which, by the way, are you still having?"

Cell paused, considering the question was rather _not_ irrelevant…Was he, or not?_ I see no reason why not too…_ He peered at Crystal, who was still bundled up on the couch, and then back to 16. "…I said they would be on Wednesday of this week."

"You're avoiding answering the question—and not doing it very well."

"Stupid bot—you know what I meant." Cell glared at 16. "…Fucking hippie."

16 glanced at the couch. "Oh?"

"Hey! She's none of your business-"

"I do not understand why she wouldn't. Weren't you just lying atop her?"

"…You don't know what happened. She wasn't well-"

"Right." 16 looked away. "I understand."

Cell, frustrated, gave up on the Android 16 and dropped his arms as he looked away to the wall on his far left, where the was a brick fireplace with black edging and rows of many different pictures. He went to them and studied each one, memorizing or recognizing the faces. One was of many renound scientists—Dr. Briefs, Appleto, Gero—_Gero?..._ Cell peered closer at the picture. _Indeed…_ "—Who rebuilt you, 16?"

He paused for a moment, and then replied, "Bulma Briefs, now the owner of Capsule Corp. since her father-"

"-Passed on?"

"…Retired, Cell."

Cell nodded and picked up the picture. He went over to 16 and showed it to him, pointing to Dr. Briefs. "Is this him?"

"…Why do you want to know?"

He shrugged. "Just curious…why? What would _you_ want to know, 16, as to why I was asking-"

"That is Bulma's father. And the man standing next to him, holding hands, even…is Dr. Gero. Your father, Cell."

Cell frowned and looked away as he turned and went back to the wall to set the picture down. "…I completed my purpose—destiny, really—of attaining ultimate perfection. That was his dream…"

"Only his, Cell?..."

Shrugging, he added, "Mine too, I guess. It's hard to ignore, it being the main thing burned into my drive. …I'm not sure, though, what I would do after the Games…" Cell trailed off, lost in his thoughts. _Dizzy…everything's so far away…_ He felt his forehead. Inside, he was freezing, but outside… "--But what was I telling you that for…?" Cell abruptly smashed the picture frame against the wall and let the pieces fall to the floor. Subsequently, he, too, fell to the floor… unconscious.

-----

Gohan sighed as he and Goten walked up the paved way to their house, and secretly shoved the report card safely away into his pocket while he at the same time pulled out a fist full of keys, all bunched together on a Smiley Key-Ring that he had won at a carnival three years ago. Gohan flipped through each key, the first purple, the next grey…

"Are you done _yet_?" Goten whined, looking hopefully at his brother. "…I kinda gotta _go…_"

Gohan shook his head, murmured, "Nope," and continued his search. …Five minutes later (Goten was hopping with his hands around his lower abdomen as his bladder threatened to let go), Gohan found the key. "Got it." He smiled, and was about to slide the key into the lock when Puar landed on his head—Gohan was thrown off guard. The key slid from his fingers, and the mass fell to his feet in a messy clump.

Goten glared at Puar, who was giggling. Goten's eyes brimmed with tears, "_WHY DID YOU DO THAT? I HAVE TO GO---O!_"

"Eh…sorry…?" Puar stared at Goten, dumbfounded. "…Yamcha and Tien are inside with Chi-Chi," Puar said suddenly to Gohan, who nodded in reply.

"I thought so."

Goten pouted. "JUST GET THAT KEY BACK IN THE DOOR NO-----W!" He screamed at his brother, startling him; Puar fell off Gohan's head and hovered in the air. Puar stuck her tongue out as Gohan picked up his keys, sorting through them.

"…I can't find it," murmured Gohan after three minutes. "It's just not here--"

"RAH! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?—GIMME!" Goten took hold of his brother's keys; Gohan held on resistfully.

"…Ermf—Get your own!"

"NO! I CAN'T BECAUSE MOM WON'T LET ME!--"

--A door creaked open. "…Boys?" Chi-Chi asked as she poked her head out from behind the door. She stared at her sons, who had stopped their fighting over the keys, both too stunned to move. Within the blink of her eye, Goten forced his way through and darted to the bathroom. Chi-Chi smiled and shook her head.

"That boy… I hope he remembers that both of 'em aren't working…"

Gohan laughed. "Yeah, me too."

"…How was your day, Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked warmly as she widened the door, inviting him into the house. Gohan shrugged, mumbled a faint "fine", and slipped through the door frame and past his mother, who stared after him as he dropped his backpack onto the floor and plopped on his back on the couch. She smiled and shook her head as she headed back to the kitchen after closing the door.

Gohan stared up at the ceiling. _…I wonder how dad is right now…hehe, probably just eating, like usual…_

"Gohan, sweetie—could you check on your brother?" Chi-Chi asked from the kitchen, poking her head out from behind the doorframe.

With a silent nod, Gohan got up from the couch and ambled down the hall. Along the way, he passed the high shelves on the wall, each decorated with old art projects by him and Goten, pictures—one of which was of Chi-Chi and Goku on their wedding day…Gohan paused as he passed by this picture, and stared up at their smiling faces. He smiled and picked it up by the frame with his right hand, and gracefully stroked the glass with his left hand. _…But what's wrong now? Why don't they smile together anymore? …Why aren't they _together_ anymore? … _Before he realized it, Gohan's eyes brimmed with tears as he continued thinking of his parents. _Why…why…Is it because of me? …_ He wiped away the tears that were flowing freely now with his left sleeve, and cursed as one dropped and splattered over the glass on the picture. Gohan brushed his tear away by rubbing the picture against his uniform, but frowned at the resulting smear. After remembering his present duty, Gohan sighed and reluctantly set the picture down as he turned and walked away, resisting the urge to glance over his shoulder at the picture, the urge…to his see his parents happy again.

-----

Cell: …LET GO OF MY LEG!

16: NEVER!

Cell: YES! YES! YES! --DO AS I SAY!

16: NEVER! –DO AS I SAY!

Cell: NEVER!

16: SACRIFICE FOR FPM OR DIE!

Cell: NEVER! NOT SO LONG AS I HAVE MY RIGHTS!

16: THEN DIE!

Cell: NEVER!

17: (-sweat drop-)

18: psh, gay-wads…

17: …I do not see how that would be possible (-Cell and 16 still fighting in background-), since 16 obviously does not like Cell, and instead likes—

18: HEY! THE OVEN WENT OFF LIKE THIRTY MINUTES AGO!

16: (-stops strangling Cell-) …huh? The oven…

Cell: …oh, Yeah! I totally forgot about that thing…hm…--HH! MY MUFFIN! (-runs off to kitchen-) I'LL SAVE YOU!

16: (-runs after Cell-) NOT UNTIL YOU PAY FOR IT WITH YOUR HEAD!

18: (-to 17-) …wanna follow 'em?

17: (shrugs) we've got nothing better to do…besides, I would like to see Cell's head immersed in dirt.

18: (nods)

(both go to kitchen)

--

FPM: (wakes up floating in air)…I think I'm gonna die…WOH! (looks around oven) …Why are there two of me? …-HH! FRANK! ARE YOU STILL HERE! FRAAAANK!

B.WAD: …ermf…two more minutes…

FPM: …NO! I'm floating in the air, AND I WANNA KNOW WHY!

B.WAD:…one minute…?

FPM: NO!

B.WAD: …erg, persistent bitch…

FPM: --I'm still here, ya know… (glares)

B.WAD: Oh, uh…wups. (blushes) sorry…(gasps) you're levitating! –and there's two of you!

FPM: I know! –WACK, isn't it? Hehehehe… :) :) :) :)

B.WAD: …uh…I don't know how to break it to you…but…

FPM: …?

B.WAD: …you're dead.

FPM: …okay…And?

B.WAD: …you're _dead_.

FPM: …ye_aaa_h. Got that—

Be.WAD: --NO, like…seriously. You're dead.

FPM: …how many times must we hear you say—

B.WAD: --WHAT PART OF _DEAD _DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! --…And I'm going to die too…(wails)

FPM: …_Ooooh_…Dead. Right. …(sinks in) …Shit.

-----

Cell: (face pressed against oven door) CAN YOU HEAR ME, OH MUFFIN? –PLEASE ANSWER ME! For the twentieth time, if you don't answer me—

16: (o.o) Cell.

Cell: --…What?

16: …Muffin's don't talk.

Cell: …oh. right.(blushes) …(shrugs) …CAN YOU HEAR ME MUFFIN? ANSWER ME! PLEASE!—

16: …Cell. Did you try to OPEN the door?

Cell: …(rips off door) WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER M--. ..Oh my God…(hurriedly nails door back on, along with wooden boards and chains and wires and locks…)

16 :…?

Cell: …Uh, hehe…must not, uh…be done I guess…uh. Right, then—make me another, 16. It's…uh…not …done?

16: …Cell—

Cell: --NO, I'M NOT HIDING ANYTHING!

16: …That's nice, Cell—

Cell: --AND YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND IS NOT IN THERE! YOU DIDN'T HEAR ME SAY THAT BECAUSE SHE ISN'T! I'M NOT LYING! HONEST TO GOD FPM DID NOT MISTAKE THE OVEN AS A CAVE! …

16: (sinks in) …LEMME THROUGH! NOW!

Cell: NEVER!

16: YES! YES! YES! --DO AS I SAY!

Cell: NEVER! –DO AS I SAY!

16: NEVER! LET GO FOR FPM OR DIE!

Cell: NEVER! NOT SO LONG AS I HAVE MY RIGHTS!

16: THEN DIE!

Cell: NEVER!

17: (-sweat drop-)

18: did they just repeat their earlier conversation? …

17: (shrugs) A muffin actually doesn't sound too bad right now… (pushes Cell and 16 aside and tries to undo first pair of locks…)

-----

FPM: (light shining overhead)…Uh-Oh…Bye, Frank. I'll miss ya.

B.WAD: (nods) you too. Include me later in your story?

FPM: with honor, Frank. (flies away)

B.WAD: …It's B.WAD! …but I'll miss ya a bunch…(turns to oven door) …I hope they're not trying to open it…

-----

FPM: (arrives in King Yemma's office) …WOW! You're HUGE! MAN! …Wow…Cool.

King Yemma: …Uh. (sweat drop) …Right. …Well, Heaven or Hell?

FPM: …Ya mean I get to choose?

King Yemma: …(laughs) No.

FPM: …then why did you—

King Yemma: --Never mind it. Now, then…(reads clip-board)

FPM: …yeah?

King Yemma: (no response)

FPM: ...uh, okay…(looks around room, sees East Kaioshin) …HEY! You're Supreme Kai! (runs over)

Supreme Kai: ..uh…(sweat drop) …Who are you?

FPM: …(gasps) …You don't know me? …(cries)

Supreme Kai: …uh, I'm…sorry…?

FPM: …That's Okay! …Uh…so am I really dead?

Supreme Kai: …Do you want to be?

FPM: …No.

Supreme Kai: .. :) Okay. Well…I'll break a rule and send you back down to Earth—

FPM: --Yeay!—

Supreme Kai: --On the condition you actually remember to update your stories. I enjoy them.

FPM: …(glares) yeah, but nobody reviews 'em…

Supreme Kai: …Uh, right…Sorry 'bout that…Okay, you update, and I'll review?

FPM: …Yeah! That's sounds good…Okay! (puts on helmet) Beam me down, Scottie!

Supreme Kai: (sweat drop) Uh…Right, then…(takes FPM's arm and goes down to Earth)

-----

17: …Erg! WHY DID YOU PUT SO MUCH STUFF AROUND THE FRIGGIN' OVEN, CELL? –I WANT A MUFFIN!

Cell: …IT'S MINE! (growls)

17: MINE!

Cell: GET 16 TO MAKE YOU ONE!

17: (looks at 16)

16: (curled up in fetal position)…Fpm…my Fpm…(cries)

17: …raincheck…MINE!

Cell: MINE!

17: MINE!

Cell: MINE—INFINITY!

17: --NOOO!

18: (blank stare) …good god--Men! Get a grip!

Cell/17/16: (no reply)

18:…(shakes head) …_boys_, then. Sorry to confuse you...

-----

B.WAD: …I'm all alone…there's no one here be_side_ me…My problems have all gon—HEY!

(FPM and Supreme Kai zap next to him)

Supreme Kai: …(waves) hello.

B.WAD:…FPM! …You're alive?

FPM: YEAH! –Isn't it cool or what? …Supreme Kai says I have to review, though, other wise I'll have to die again.

B.WAD: …You're a sick man, SK.

Supreme Kai: …(sigh)…I know.

B.WAD: …_Sick_.

Supreme Kai: …I know.

B.WAD: …SICK—

Supreme Kai: --_HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY "I KNOW_"?

B.WAD: …(sweat drop) …uh…

FPM: …but there's still two of me…cool!

Supreme Kai: No, just go back into your body.

FPM: …okay…(hits head against second FPM's head) –OW! …Hey—

(Now only one FPM)

FPM: …COOL! …Hey, what's with the light…

-----

17: …YES! It's open! (peers inside) …Hey, FPM—what are you doing in here? …MUFFIN!

Cell: NO!

FPM: (climbs out with B.WAD in hand) –MINE! …This is Frank, everyone. Frank…everyone else.

Cell: …(sweat drop) …Frank?

FPM:…Yeah, and this is Supreme Kai—

16: GET AWAY FROM MY FPM!

Supreme Kai: (sweat drop)…uh, hello, asd it…I have to go, FPM. I'm waiting for another chapter—

FPM: Oh! And you're in this one.

Supreme Kai: …Really? (big shiny eyes) …wow. This is so cool…

FPM: …Kay. Bye! (shoves Supreme Kai back in oven and closes it) Whew! …Hey, everyone! I just had a near-death experience!

16: …Fpm…

FPM: --AIN'T THAT COOL OR WHAT?

16: …(faints)

FPM: (shrugs) wonder what his deal is…But I'm still bummed about getting no reviews, though…

Cell: …Did you ever think to visit the reviews page?

FPM: …Oh! …No, I totally forgot…(yawns) I'll do that later. I'm kinda bushed, since this was such a long day and all...(falls asleep)

Cell: …(nods) good idea. (falls asleep)

17: …Hehehe..

18: …What?

17:…I have a Sharpie…(evil grin…)


End file.
